Stockholm Syndrome
by MarauderNextGen
Summary: AU/OOC when a badly abused Harry becomes Voldemort's prisoner, the man uses kindness to break him. Will the BWL fall prey to the tenderness and care? Or can he be rescued first? warn slash, child abus/non con, HP/LV
1. prologue: taken

Harry lay on his bed, barely able to stop from shaking, both from the tears and from the pain. He welcomed the pain, not because he was into self harm, but because the physical agony made it so much easier to ignore the mental. It was hard to believe it had been three weeks since the ministry, sometimes it felt like a life time since he last saw his beloved godfather, and others like yesterday. He had of course been shipped off to the muggles once again, no concern that he may need someone during this loss, no one had the time. Remus had, and tried to take him, but of course the werewolf had been refused.

He could barely breathe, the last round of beatings was the worst, he was sure he had broken ribs for sure. His Uncle had always slapped him around, but he had never been this bad, but Harry's bad dreams had changed that. Where most kids woke up to comforting arms, he was shaken awake, to be conscious for a pounding.

He heard them outside the door. "I just have to check the freak has sent a letter off, and I will be to bed soon."

Petunia was more then aware Harry had. "Of course Vernon."

His owl was locked in a cage except when needed, and his Uncle had forced him to send a letter that morning, and his wife knew that. Petunia pretended not to know what her husband was doing, so she could sleep at night, but she was more then aware. She had always hated Harry, because of his mother, and she loved her husband too much to stand up to him for the freak's sake, even if she didn't condone the abuse.

His Uncle came into the room and Harry tried to pull away from him. "Please, I can't take any more."

Vernon sneered down at the snivelling form of his nephew on the bed. "Your choice, my belt or on your knees."

Harry had known it would be both, if he didn't take the second option, so he stumbled from the bed, and in tears, he sunk down to his knees on the floor. His Uncle smiled, he always knew the brat's answer, he had been a good sucker, and plaything, and it only took him a week to learn his place. He started fucking the fine mouth, as his not good for anything else nephew, braced himself against his legs.

Harry closed his eyes, praying for an end to this, but he knew what came next, it always did. As he swallowed and cleaned him off, Harry felt his Uncle let go, and he stumbled to his feet, and without being told, tears pouring, he pulled off his boxers and knelt on the bed.

His Uncle smiled. "You know what I want, you do it and you may get food tomorrow."

Harry had not been fed in days. "Fuck me please."

Pleased the boy was playing his part, Vernon shoved boxers into the boy's mouth, knowing he would scream. Even after three weeks the boy was tight, and he sure enough could hear the muffled cries as he slammed up to the hilt in the boy, taking such pleasure. He had been using little male whores for years, but he realized why waste the money, when he had a perfectly good little whore of his own, for free. He took two rides on the whore before he pulled out.

He came around and patted Harry on the head. "What a good little whore you are, now clean me off and you can have a crust of bread for dinner tomorrow."

Harry sobbed as the boxers were removed. "Thank you Uncle."

He had to thank the man before cleaning him off, and he knew even if he breathed too loud, there would be no bread. He licked the man, reminding himself to do any thing for food tomorrow, he could not last too much longer. Every time he thought about slitting his wrists, he remembered the war, and all Sirius endured too.

Vernon suddenly went rigid as he noticed someone in the door. "What the hell are you doing in my house?"

A cool voice answered him. "We're here for your nephew."

Harry watched in horror as a green light of a killing curse hit his Uncle in the chest, and the man fell dead to the floor. Harry lay naked and bleeding on the bed, and if he had not already been sure it wasn't the Order, the killing curse proved it.

He saw Lucius' face just before he was hit by a stunner. "Sleep little one, you will soon be in your new bed."


	2. Voldemort enters

Voldemort was sitting in his private rooms sipping some wine; in the year since his resurrection he regained his looks, though his eyes still had a red tint. He was waiting, Lucius had informed them they had found a way through the wards, and Harry would soon be theirs. It seemed Sirius' death allowed his will to be read, which named Remus guardian, and Harry no longer called the muggle place home. Albus had been a fool, he believed the blood was enough, but Lucius located the address, as the wards no longer worked. He had promised the boy as a reward for Lucius, Lucius always liked a little puppy to play with, and had yearned for a new one. The boy didn't need to die, as long as he would not fight, and it would break the spirits of the order. Their little hero would soon be licking the feet of his right hand man.

The door opened, and he knew it was Lucius, both because he expected the man and Lucius was the only one to dare to come in. Lucius was not just his loyal right hand man, but they had been lovers over the years, and Lucius was allowed such liberties. They had not shared a bed since his return, but that was normal.

He was surprised when he turned. "I believe Lucius; I told you I wanted to see him first. I know you can be anxious at times..........."

Lucius shook his head. "No Tom, I have not touched him. It seems his Uncle decided to break him for me."

He motioned for the boy to be placed down on the couch, and could see the boy was badly beaten, and raped. He could see though despite his bruising and blood, he was quite the pretty little creature, though he needed to grow his hair out.

Lucius saw him lick his lips, and he knew. "I still have a good pet. You deserve the honours of him."

Voldemort sat down on the couch."He is such a pretty little kitten, but I hate to deprive you of your reward."

Lucius laughed, he knew people would call him a liar if he said he called their leader Tom, and he was able to talk like this to him. In public he was the proper follower, all bows and titles, but in the bedroom, he was Tom.

He shook his head."I thought maybe you might share him eventually, but would you not like the prize?'

Voldemort ran his hand up and down the fine cock. "It would be sweet, but you know I prefer my lovers to be submissive. I don't revel in screams as you do."

Oh he more then enjoyed screams, he usually needed a body in his bed after a raid, but torture was different then the bedroom. He would torture prisoners and his own men in the throne room, but in bed, he preferred a little sweet submissive. He did not take pleasure in whipping and torturing his lovers till they broke, that was Lucius. Lucius was a nice sub for him, but he could be quite sadistic when in control, and had broken pets for him before.

Lucius knew his mind. "I thought to train him for you. But I have a feeling the little creature would break easier for you. You're the better charmer."

Voldemort stroked Harry' head. "Hmm....you may be right. A nice bed, some food, and he may be my little kitten soon enough."

He refused to call his little pets puppies, this little creature if he followed the rules, would not be a leashed puppy. Lucius liked his little toys down on the ground like a little animal, even when they behaved, eating from doggy bowls. If the little one learned well, he`d be kitten, and as long as he pleased his master, he would be cared for. He was happy Lucius had turned down the prize, as he looked at the sleeping boy, he could picture sinking into the fine little ass. Rubbing it into the light side, he had their hero as his little kitten, seemed but a perk for him now. He would not mind inviting Lucius to his bed with them, when kitty was trained.

He motioned Lucius to carry the boy into the bedroom."Your idea has merit. Send for my healer, kitten seems to be in need of medical care."

Lucius lay Harry down on the bed. "If kitten doesn't follow the rules, you can send him to me for the day. I am sure after, he would be begging for you."

Knowing Lucius was likely right, but thinking it would make sharing kitten with Lucius too hard, he sent the man off. He knew the little one would be stubborn, and he would fight him, knowing it was expected of him, but he would soon be his pretty little kitten.

He motioned when the healer came into the room. "See to all of his wounds, and about those eyes too. Kitty really has no need for glasses."


	3. Harry wakes

Voldemort had been informed his pretty new kitten was in very bad shape, he was basically starving, and beaten badly. He had recomended the little animal be given some time to rest, for his body to heal, and Voldemort agreed. He sat watching the child sleep three days later, the sleeping potions would soon be wearing off, and wondered about the so called light side. It seemed odd they would allow a little child to suffer like this, his healer had told him there was signs of years and years of abuse. He would never allow his men to treat their own heirs like this, they needed to be in good shape, they would be his men and women one day too.

The little kitten was coming around, he could see the breathing change, and the body start to move a bit. The magic IV which had been giving him nutrient and healing potions, had been removed that morning from his arm. The little creature was even more pretty, bruise free, and no glasses.

He sat down on the bed when the green eyes flickered open. "How are you feeling kitten?"

Harry stared back at the man. "Who are you? What? Where?"

Harry's mind was running a thousand miles a second, trying to remember what happened, where he was. He nearly went into convulsions when he remembered his Uncle raping him, well not that as he had done it all summer, but the killing curse. The last thing he remembered was Lucius standing over him, and telling him to sleep, before hitting him with a stunner.

Harry thought it was a Death Eater till he noticed the eyes and freaked. "Why am I not dead?"

Voldemort ran a hand through the boy's curls. "Because my pretty kitten master had a healer take care of you. Aren't I a nice master, kitten?"

Harry lay there, fear running through his body, reminded last time he had seen this man, he tried to kill him. It was this man who had killed his parents, and the reason his entire life had been a living hell. He didn't understand why he was alive, but the word kitten was dawning on him, as was the fact he was in a huge bed. He should have known, torture and death would be too good for him, rape would come first.

Voldemort worried, as he looked at the poor little child, he sure knew how to work himself up into a panic. He had been expecting it, kitten would fight him as he knew what was expected of him, but he would break soon enough.

He called for some food. "Now kitten, master thinks you need to eat some breakfast. It will be a few days before you're ready for my attention."

Harry refused the food. "You are not my master. And I am not eating anything you give me. It will be poisoned."

Sighing Voldemort simply stood, and he summoned a nice large cushion and put it next to the fire. It was punishment, but kitten was simply scared, and he didn't want to distress kitten any more then he already was.

He motioned to the food. "Kitten will eat as Master has said or he will go to the cushion. Only good Kittens are permitted to share my bed."

Harry stubbornly pushed the blankets off. "You might as well throw me in the dungeons, I am not eating your food."

He was surprised to find he was in pyjama bottoms, and Voldemort simply gently took him by the arm, and led him to the cushion. It was not a pet bed, and softer then his bed at home, and close to the warm fire. He tried to move away though when the man moved to put a collar around his neck, but he found he was still weak, and he could barely protest. It was a soft leather, but it was attached to a leash in the wall.

Voldemort sighed. "Kitten, Master was hoping not to have to chain you. You show master you can obey, and master will not need the collar."

Harry looked up at him defiantly. "I will never be your kitten. Never. Just kill me already."

Voldemort simply continued to pet his head for a bit, and then summoned a glass of milk, and a sandwich, and placed them next to kitten. It was a simple meal, but from what the healer told him, likely the only food kitten had since school was out. Kitten would have much better food when he learned to be a obedient little creature, but for now, this would have to do for him.

Voldemort stood. "I will be back for dinner time, my lovely little kitten. I do hope you learn manners quick. I don't like seeing kitty on the floor."

Harry refused to look up at him. "Yeah you would rather be raping me, and hearing my screams."

Leaning down and kissing the kitten on the head one last time, Voldemort simply left the room, leaving Harry alone to his thoughts. The leash was not long enough for Harry to stand, and retracted if he tried to leave the cushion. Even though the food smelled so good, he refused to go any where near it, and simply lay down in a ball, refusing to give in to the fear.

Harry clung to a single hope. "I can do this. He is no worse then my Uncle. I will either be rescued or he will tire of me and kill me. I can do this."


	4. shocking lesson

Harry lay on the cushion and waited, not sure what else he was meant to do, he had been given a minor shock, when he tried the collar. The original food was taken, and a new meal was brought, but he never touched it. He knew he was mad; he wanted this to end, so why would he not eat the food? He knew deep down it wasn't, the man would torture and curse him, he would not poison him. This man wanted a kitten, and Harry would not give in to him, no matter how hungry he was. Some where in the back of his mind he knew he was warm and comfortable, and had food, for the first time all summer. This was a trick though, and he would not fall for it.

He was shaking, his neck had been aching and he tried to adjust his position for comfort, and had for a second time went too far. He tried to bite back a whimper, the second shock had been more painful, but his body would not stop shaking. He had not seen he was not alone; Voldemort had come back into the room.

He walked over to his new kitten. "Kitty you aren't a very quick learner are you? I didn't think you'd need two shocks. I don't think the collar will work tomorrow."

Harry tried to hide his panic knowing he did not like the sounds of that. "Chains in the dungeons I assume. I knew."

Voldemort surprised him by laughing again, and reached down, kissing Harry on the head. He did not want kitten in pain, especially since it would take more time for kitten to be ready for his bed, but it also scared the little one. He knew little one was used to abuse, but it still hurt, and kitten needed to see master would not hurt him. If kitten continued to be a slow learne**r, **he would have to send him to Lucius for a scare, but for now kitten would just have to remain with him.

Harry paled, and tried to back away when a pet carrier for a large canine came out, but this time he could not hide the sob of pain. His body was shaking from head to toe, and he would not give into the tears, but his whimpering was clear.

Voldemort sent the carrier into the next room."It seems kitten can not be left alone or you hurt yourself. Tell kitten learns, he will accompany master to all."

Harry shook his head. "No, I won't, no. I won't watch you kill people, no."

Of course that was a part of his every day, even if he would not take kitten if he left the manor, but he need not worry kitten so bad about all of this. Kitten had no need to worry about such, the war was over for him, all he had to worry about was pleasing master.

Voldemort smiled."If kitten is nice and quiet for master, when a prisone**r **is brought master will use a spell so kitten does not hear or see. Isn't maste**r **nice?"

Harry could hear the slight thre**at** in the even tone. "Yes."

Harry tried to move back, the man was reaching for his neck and he panicked he would hit him, but Harry could not move. The man simply removed the collar from around his neck, and stood, not before he once again kissed Harry on the head. It was a child like move, and Harry knew what he was doing, he was working to make Harry feel protected here, not at risk. And the scary part, Harry could not deny it worked.

Voldemort had his own dinner summoned and a plate of fish and some milk placed in front of Harry. "Stop being foolish kitten, you don't want an IV again."

Harry had not been awake for it but he blanched at the thought of a needle. "I'm not hungry."

Sipping his wine and dinning, Voldemort did not force him, but he could see the little one was watching him. Oh he knew more about kitten than the boy knew, he knew for instance this was his favourite food, and though he usually did not have ice cre**am**, he ate it. He could see kitten was trying not to watch, but it was hard for him. He read for a bit, and then changed for bed, it had been a long day for him.

Harry called before** h**e was in bed."What no collar, not worried I will run?"

He walked to kitten." Even if you could make it through my wards, there are guards. Trust me, no one kitten can come or leave when I sleep."

He summoned a soft chenille blanket from the bed and covered his kitten in it, for the room could be cold. Harry watched him head for bed, and knew even this was a message, he knew Harry would or could not escape, so he tucked him in, no bonds. Harry knew the wards were no lie, the man had to worry about spies when he slept, and Harry was in a manor full of killers. Harry did not think he could sleep, but he was warm and comfortable, and soon was out.

In the morning he woke to a cheerful Voldemort and some milk and kippers near him. "Eat up little one and then into your carrier. We have a busy day."


	5. first audience

Harry had tears once again threatening to show how scared he was, and he could not allow it, not allow Voldemort to know he was winning so easy. Harry looked at the carrier, and he was shaken, he knew what would happen today. He did not trust the man, about the spell not to hear and see anything, and how could he. The man was a killer, he tortured people, and he now was keeping Harry as some kind of sick pe**t. **Harry did not want to be scared, he was to be the hero of their world, but he was. He was scared, and he wanted this to end, his fear of falling into the man`s plans, was the scarie**st** for him.

Voldemort saw him eying the carrier in fear, and he smiled inwards a bit, he knew Harry would soon be keeping his bed with him. Kitten would not want to be in it, and would be happy to keep master happy at night in return for days; he could have freedom of the rooms. He knew Lucius would have already raped and beaten him, and would continue till kitten broke, and even after that as well. Kitten was lucky to be where he was, and he was soon to know that.

Voldemort motioned him in."Kitten into your kennel, you don't want to make master late. You remember what master promised if you are a good kitten."

Harry refused to look up as he moved slowly to it. "If I am quiet, you will not make me see or hear when you kill people."

A hand took him by the neck, and for the moment he was worried he would be beat, but the man only stopped him. He put Harry's cushion and blanket from the night before into the carrier, and Harry realized the man thought it would make him happy.

Voldemort stroked his head. "I don't want kitten to be uncomfortable in there. You thank me kitty, and you can have a bit of a bath tonight, to relax you."

Harry's muscles were already stiff, and would be more by the end of the day he knew. "Thank you."

The man tightened his hold for a moment, and reminded him a good kitten would call him master, but motioned to the carrier. Harry was forced into it, in a position so he could see out the little door, and unless Voldemort used the spell, he would be forced to see it all. Harry lay there as the little door was closed, and sealed with magic, as if there was some chance for Harry to run, if he did not.

The carrier was charmed to float, and Harry was soon drifting down the halls, with Voldemort. Harry could hear others, and while he could not see their faces, he could picture how they looked, as they took such pleasure in watching him like that.

They came into the throne room and his carrier was placed next to the throne. He thought. "Perfect, I have the second best seat in the house."

Voldemort looked at his men. "As you can see I have a new kitten. He will soon be a fixture in my manor."

The laughter which followed, shocked Harry, he had never thought such a light mood at such a meeting as this. He knew they were aware of whom he was, and Harry tried to cut out the sound, the laughs and jokes not stopped for a few minutes. Harry desperately wished he had just eaten his food, he wanted out of this room, and carrier. He did not need to be out on display like a trophy, and he simply wanted more.

Voldemort did not usually allow this, not in the formal meetings, this time was meant for business. Today though he allowed them to amuse themselves, knowing how upset kitten would be to hear it. He knew it would help make kitten see he needed to be a proper little pet, and this way he still looked kind to kitten.

He finally motioned for them to calm down."Now to some business for the day. We all know we have a lot to do before our trip tonight."

Lucius came forward. "We have found the traitor, and brought the mudbloods who were housing him, to you my lord."

Harry watched in horror as the man was brought in, he did not know him, but there was a family of people with him. Harry tried to remain as calm as possible, reminded he had been promised a spell so he would not have to see or hear what happened. He was not sure why he was trusting the man, but he had nothing else to cling to, and the man seemed so intent on Harry trusting him, coming to him.

Harry could not help whimper when one of the boys was stripped and being pulled away. "No."

Voldemort heard. "Kitten, I thought you were to keep quiet? Well I assume I promised the spell earlier."

Harry found himself alone in the carrier, the door was black, and no sound came in at all. Harry knew what was happening inside the room, but he could not hear or see, and as he laid there for what felt like hours, he felt over whelming guilty, he was relieved. Harry knew he should have watched, he was on the other side, but he could not do it. He was in and out, when he noticed his carrier was moving, and it was done.

He was shocked when back on the floor it was not Voldemort who removed the spell. "Well well, I am sure we can have some fun when your maste**r **is away."


	6. over night

Voldemort had not wanted to spend his kitty to Lucius, he hoped to share kitten with Lucius, and it would be hard if kitten was scared of him. Kitten never had to worry, even when master shared him, he would not allow any one to hurt little kitty. He had to be away on a mission, and could have left kitten with an elf to look after him, and had planned to. But little kitten had spoken out in meeting, and he needed to learn to behave better in public. He let kitten have his spell, kitty did not have to see the torture, but kitten would need new teaching from him. He chose another man, who knew he was not to touch the kitten, only scare him, for the night.

Harry of course had no idea about this, he had not been able to listen, and was scared when the spell was lifted. He had been set for the man to be mad with him for crying in the throne room, but he never thought to find another person on the other end. He never thought he would miss the man, but he would have taken Voldemort, who claimed to care about him, over Rabastan any day of the week.

Rabastan motioned him from the kennel."Come out my little kitten, or you will miss all the fun for the night. I promised my lord to keep you entertained."

Harry did not know what, but it did not sound like fun."No."

Harry found a cord put on his collar, and as hard as Harry fought it, he was pulled from the carrier, and was in a small bedroom. Harry looked around, sure this was a mistake, he would not be given to this man before Voldemort had his turn. Harry looked at the bed, and the fact the man was in a robe and nothing else, and he was really scared what this man would do to him. All he knew of him, he had been one who tortured Neville's parents, and had escaped from prison.

The man pulled him over and on to the bed which could sleep four or five people, and his leash became a chain, linked to the footboard. It was not until Harry was there, he noticed the third person who was in the room. It was the boy from earlier, who he cried out over, naked and crying.

Rabastan looked at Harry."I have my own new pup to break in, but if your master is not back by lunch, I have been told to start breaking you in for him."

Harry tried to move away from him but the leash retracted."No. No."

Rabastan simply bound his hands as well, and after removing Harry's clothes with his wand, left him alone. He turned back to the other boy, who had been watching, and yanked him to his feet, and Harry watched as he was bound spread eagle from the posts of the bed, standing up so Harry saw the front of him, his fear and pain, and knew of course it was what was intended. He knew they both should not be here, Harry was expected by all to win a war, and this boy's parents had taken in some former death eater on the run, and likely had no idea who he was.

Rabastan had come back with a cat of nine tails, and Harry who was not even the target, cringed with the fear of it on his skin. His Uncle whipped him, he had not seen but the scars were missing now, but only with a belt, not like this.

The other boy sobbed when asked his name."Peter."

The whip came down on his back. "No you are now dog, and you will call me master at all times."

Harry thought about when he was sure he would be beaten by Voldemort that morning and had not been. As he listened to the man almost chant as he continued, saying he was master and the boy was dog, Harry was forced to watch and listen, saw the poor boy mess all over the **b**ed, and was not sure he would ever have the screams from his head, no matter how long he lived.

The man stopped whipping, when his pet was properly obedient, but he sunk into the boy, with such brutal force one could see the body violently thrust out, and the screams continued, until the boy passed out after three rounds, but was brought around with another spell.

Rabastan finally stopped, but only cleaned himself and the bed, not the boy. Harry spoke up. "At least free him, let him lie down."

He looked amused at Harry and came over to him. "No animal tells me what to do with mine. I hope your master is late tomorrow. I will teach you manners."

Harry found his own sleeping spot was not much better, but his feet were free, and he had not just been raped. Harry was not since brought, but he knew all too well the horrible pain of it, even after weeks it had not been easier, and Harry was about to be sick, from watching it be done.

Rabastan lowered Harry so he could lie down. "I promised my lord you would be comfortable. I promise that is a one time occurrence."

Harry tried to shift but could not, due to his hands. "Untie me then."

The man laughed and climbed into bed, he did not trust the animal or his wards, besides he liked sleeping with two tied to his bed like this. Harry was not able to sleep for hours, as memories flooded through him, but he fell asleep around dawn. He was not sure what time it was when he woke to another show, and Harry buried his head in his hands, not able to take all of the screams. Harry flinched violently when it was silent, and he felt a hand on him.

Rabastan whispered. "It seems your master wants me to break you in after all. It is lunch, and he has not come back for you."


	7. master returns

Panic rose through Harry, not that he had not been in near panic since kidnapped, but this was different. Voldemort was pretending to care about him, and Rabastan was worse than his Uncle, a feet he did not think possible. He could still hear the cat of nine tails as it took the skin from the back of Peter; he could still see the mess and hear the screams. He knew he was lucky, he was not this man's pup as he had called the child, he would not die here. Voldemort had sworn Harry was his, and he would not let him be hurt, but maybe he was mad from Harry's out cry.

He looked up, and saw the other kid still hung in place, blood and other fluids dripping down his body, and Harry ached for him. His Uncle would have freed him after the sex, but he doubted Peter would be till properly broken, if he lived that long. Harry knew it was to be him soon, he would be a bloody scarecrow, and he was scared.

Rabastan untied his hands. "Oh no worries little beast, he is still alive. He will be so happy for the little time reprieve you have given him now."

Harry tried to fight him as the man pulle**d **him up. "No, no, you can't do this."

Harry thought the man was about to strike him down, but he found himself being bound like Peter was, he was not to be simply smacked around. He could hear it, the man reach for his whip, but when he was waiting for it to come down on him, it never did.

He was shocked when he heard a crash and realized the man was thrown across the room into a wall. "My lord."

Voldemort's voice came from across the room. "What do you think you are doing touching kitten? I should castrate you for this."

Harry tried not to show his fear, but he flinched when a hand was on his skin, but he heard Voldemort's almost calming voice in his ear. He freed Harry from his bonds, but led Harry over to his carrier, and motioned for Harry to climb inside of it. Harry was too shaken from all of this, and scared if he upset the man, he may be left behind, and he did not protest as he climbed in, curling up on his cushion there.

Voldemort cast the privacy spell he had used in the throne room; he did not want his kitty to be scared, any more than he already was. The man had gone too far, he had been told to scare kitten, but not to lay a hand on him.

Rabastan looked at him."My lord you told me to scare him into submission to you. The filthy little animal had the nerve to ask for mercy for my animal."

Voldemort sent a cruciatus at the man."No one calls my kitty a filthy animal, and I told you, in no uncertain terms, you were not to touch him."

His brother and sister in law were some of his top men, the only reason this man still had his life, he was not worth his skin. He castrated the man, he was never much of a man before, and he created a spell so his cock and balls hung around his neck like a pendant. The man should have been relieved he could still take a piss, and that Voldemort knew enough medical spells, he did not die from blood loss. But the pain would make him even more useless than usual for a while.

Voldemort called for a man."Take this child and deliver him to the ministry, alive, as a message. It does not seem he will be any use to this man."

Rabastan knew even in pain he needed to obedient. "Forgive me master, I will make this up to you."

Not responding, Voldemort floated the carrier, and left the room. The man could be useful perhaps, the reason he did not kill him, but it was his one chance. He had no doubt Rodolphus would see to his brother, he had some foolish love for his brother, no matter how useless he was. Voldemort would have to make sure he left kitten with an elf or Lucius, he had not thought even that fool, would act against him like that.

Back in his rooms, he placed the carrier down on the floor, and removed the spells from it. He knew it might help kitten break sooner for him, but he had ordered kitten not to be touched, and his orders were to be followed at all times.

Harry was even more scared when he opened the door."I am sorry, sorry for yesterday, and asking the man to....."

Voldemort knelt."Master will forgive kitten this time**, **but kitty will learn manners. Master freed the animal, since you wanted mercy for it, aren't I a nice master?"

Shock ran through Harry when he heard that, and though he knew the man could lie to him, he felt like the man was honest. He wished someone could speak for him, and he could be free as well, but he at least had comfort knowing that child would be free. He could see and hear the child, and was relieved to spare him from more of it. He at least would have that comfort, knowin g someone else had been spared this fate.

Harry did not look up; tears in his eyes now." yes master."

Voldemort noticed he had to force out the last part but it would change. "If you eat for me, kitty can have the bath master promised, and be back in a real bed."

Harry looked at the bed, and as much as he never wanted to return to it, he was so scared to make the man mad. His stomach was empty, and his body was aching, and he could not deny how badly he was in need of both. He was shaking, but he took the plate and milk from him, and for the first time since school, he ate. If he noticed it was sea food again, he showed no reaction, as he slowly ate.

Voldemort kissed his head and stroked his hair. "See kitten, that wasn't so hard to do, was it? I hope you will stop being so foolish now."


	8. warm bath

Voldemort sat and watched his kitten as he finally ate, shaking so bad and fighting the tears, but kitten was eating. He knew the kitten was no where near broken, the poor little creature was simply terrified after what that monster tried to do to him. He would never let kitten be hurt, and soon kitten would know that master was a loving man, and would take care of him. Kitten would soon see the perks of being his pet, they would grow as he learned manners, including some better food.

Harry knew he should not give in, and tuna had not always been his favourite, but he was famished. He had not had food in near a month, other than the IV he had been told about, and it felt good to have food in him. When he finished, he placed the dishes back on the hearth, not sure what to do.

Voldemort came over to him. "Is kitten full? I think perhaps after the bath, kitten could have a nice dessert."

Harry backed away from him, the tears coming down his cheeks. "No, no, please no."

It was a term his Uncle always used, he told Harry if he was a good fuck, he could have his dessert when he was done. Dessert was a cock covered in his blood and in semen as well, to clean the man off if he was lucky, to perform oral if he was not.

Voldemort had no idea what could possible have upset kitten so badly."I would have thought kitten would like a bit of chocolate ice cream."

Harry looked up at him a bit. "Ice cream, not...........?"

Realization why kitty was so upset with all of this, Voldemort repeated ice cream, and helped kitten to his feet. He pointed through the door and told kitten that it was a sitting room, and when kitten proved he was trust worthy, he could use the library in there. Kitten might even be allowed his wand, it would of course have major binds on it, so kitten could not escape or hurt someone, but kitten could do studies.

In the bathroom Voldemort ran the bath, a massive sunken tub which was bigger then the prefect bathroom, but Harry was rigid as he waited. Harry was never naked around the man, at least not while he was awake, but he knew he could not bathe dressed.

Voldemort knew his fear. "Master will not have sex with kitten yet, you are still too weak for that. Master will only join you to wash your back for you."

Harry tried to take his bottoms off but he was still so worried. "Master."

Chuckling Voldemort turned around, and allowed Harry to strip, and to sink into the tub. Harry knew sex would come, and he was being foolish about it both, but his heart stopped racing when he slipped into the water. He knew the man might be so sweet to him, but he was still a pet, and that was not better than the whore he was before. Harry would not give into the man, he might make so many promises to him, but he would not be better than his Uncle.

Harry did his best to remain calm, as he heard the man come into the bath, but he was doing a poor job of it. He just being reminded of his Uncle, and Rabastan with Peter, and his heart was pounding through his chest. He tried not to flinch as the man touched him, and bit his lip, attempting to hide a sob.

Voldemort hid his own chuckle and stroked kitten's back. "Now now kitten, I promised only to wash your back. Do you not trust me kitten?"

Harry knew there was a slight tone to the voice. "I'm sorry, master."

Taking a sponge in hand, Voldemort knew kitten was sobbing, even if he could not hear him or see the tears. Poor little kitten, he really had trouble trusting people, but kitten soon would. He was sure tense, and Voldemort knew some of it was from being cramped up in the carrier, and asleep last night.

He kissed the little one on the neck. "Master has to see to something. Kitten can enjoy his bath, and there are clean clothes. I know I can trust kitten to be good."

Harry felt the hand on his neck tighten a bit. "Yes master."

Knowing the man would have cast a spell, or have an elf watching so he could not try to hurt himself, Harry tried to relax. The water was hot and soaked his muscles, and there was some scented oil in the water, for a time he could drift away. For a time he was at school, he was safe in a prefect bathroom and would soon be with his friends, when it was done. He wanted to stay happy in his memories, but the water grew cold and he dried, putting on the promised pyjamas.

Voldemort smiled when he came back out. "Kitten looks much better. Now kitty come here and we will have our dessert."

Harry had flashes in his mind again of his Uncle, but was shocked to actually find ice cream."Chococolate?'

Voldemort chuckled, assuring kitten he was not upset kitten doubted him, and motioned to kitty to sit down. He watched as kitten, looking up every now and then as if worried it was a trick, ate his little treat. It was barely dinner time, but kitten needed his rest for now. When kitten was done, he led Harry to the bed, and Harry felt like a small child as he was tucked into bed. He could see it was not remotely dark out, but even if he would argue with the man, he was exhausted.

Voldemort kissed his head."In a day or two kitten, you will share a bed with master for real. But master will be very gentle if kitten is a good little one."


	9. healer visit

Harry slowly came around in bed, feeling safe and warm, and it took time for him to remember where he was. Again he was safe in a bed, his hands were not bound, his body was not in pain at all, Harry felt like he was in heaven. He knew he must be surely dreaming, but if it was a dream, he was planning to enjoy it as long as he could. He needed these brief moments of peace and comfort, to survive the summer, before he was able to escape back to school.

It was the breathing of not one but two other people who brought him around, confusion setting in, his Aunt and Uncle never came into the room together. His eyes opened, and reality flooded back to him, it was not his Uncle but Voldemort who sat next to him.

He did not notice the second person till he felt a bottle at his lips."No. No."

Voldemort brushed the hair from his eyes."Shh....be a good little kitten and drink your medicine for master."

Harry looked at the other man who he realized was a healer, and knowing he could not anger the man, and he tried to take the bottle as he was not a baby. He found he could not move at all from where he was, he was immobile. He tried not to give into the panic, and focus on the thoughts of comfort and peace he had before he opened his eyes but the panic was filling him. He opened his mouth, and took the potion, wishing the men would talk to him.

Harry watched as Voldemort and the healer left the room, and he lay there confused, no idea what the potion was. He found himself oddly calm, and he wondered if he was drugged for rape, but he was tied down already.

Harry could not help but whimper when Voldemort joined him back in bed."Please no."

Voldemort simply removed his bonds."I was not sure I could trust kitten around another wand, too much temptation for the poor little kitten."

Harry realized the man never used a wand, of course he could do wandless magic so he only used it in battle, and so kitten could not steal it. Harry had been told he could have a wand to take some lessons, when he proved he was a good pet, but that wand would have restrictions on it. He assume it made sense to have him bound, even if Harry had no idea what the man would think he would attempt, he would be dead before he tried.

Voldemort summoned some food, and for the first time other than ice cream, it was not fish. It was not much of a step up, some warm porridge and milk, but there was some fruit as well, and cinnamon on the porridge.

Voldemort motioned him to eat."Kitten has been pretty good, and I thought he needed an up grade. You keep doing well, and thefood will become better."

Harry went to take the spoon but asked."What was the potion master?"

Voldemort explained he was anxious for kitten to be his proper bed mate, but he had promised not to till kitten was stronger, which he wasn't. If he ate his food, and stopped having panic attacks, kitten would be ready for him the next day. He would not take Harry from the rooms or subject him to his men, in hopes that kitten would calm, but some nutrient potions were also added to his food.

Harry finished eating his food, but when the tray was taken, he saw the look in the man's eyes. He tried to draw away from him, his words were sinking in, and Harry was starting to panic, even with what ever the potion had been.

Voldemort ran a finger on his lips."Oh kitten you know master will be so tender with you. It's not that bad is it? Would you rather your Uncle?"

Harry refused to look up at him. "I don't................"

Shushing him, Voldemort reminded him it would not be for another day, and he was sure kitten would come around. He was a gentle and loving master, and kitten had nothing to fear, he would be taken care of, in and out of the bed, as long as he was a good kitty.

He helped kitten from bed. "Now I have to be away all day but master's elf will care for you. You can use the bathroom and you can choose a book for the day."

Harry looked around the huge library of a sitting room. "Okay master."

Harry looked around the room and he found to his shock, there was even some muggle books, Hermione would have been drooling over it all. Harry chose a spy book, and was returned to the bedroom, told he could only have it and the bathroom.

Voldemort kissed his head. "I know kitti is scared, but you are safe Isn't it much nicer, good food and a warm bed, nothing to worry about but pleasing me?"


	10. unwelcome surprise

Harry had been used to being alone, when he was not doing chores or being raped, he was locked away in his bedroom. This year he had not been able to sneak his school items, and he had nothing to do but stare at the walls, and count the days till he was at school. There was no school any more, he knew he would be dead when this man tired of him or another man's to use, there was no escape from this. But school had never really been an escape, there was a war to worry about, and there were all of the looks. As much as he would never admit it out loud, the man was right; life could be less stressful here. But that would all end when the man raped him.

Harry tried to focus on the day, and found he had no trouble doing so; the book he read was actually good. A little elf came at lunch and dinner, would not speak at all though, and would return for the tray when Harry was done. A simple sandwich and orange came for lunch, but a nice bowl of soup and warm bread for dinner.

He was in a warm bath when he felt a hand on his back and he flinched in terror."No."

Voldemort's voice shushed him."Kitten, it's just master."

He tried his best to calm his breathing, he had been told that Voldemort would not be back till morning, and he was terrified someone had come in. He knew the man swore the only one who would come was his elf, but he was terrified the man had lied to him.

Voldemort kissed him on the back of his neck."My mission went better than expected, and I missed kitten. Finish your bath and then come join master soon."

Harry nodded his head." Yes master."

He should have known the peace of the day would end, and he worried it would mean sex tonight; he knew the man was anxious to bed him. He had tried to focus away from what was happening; he didn't want to know what the mission was, and how many people would be dead from it. He couldn't do anything about it, and if he could continue to call this man master, and allow him to touch him, he needed that.

He slipped into the fresh clothes the elf had brought him, out of the bath this time before the was cold, he knew the man was anxious for him to come. He could see the man was pleased, when his kitten returned from the bathroom so quick for him.

Voldemort drew him into his arms for a long warm kiss. "Kitten, master was so happy to be able to come home tonight. Blinks tells me you were a very good kitten."

Harry now at least knew the name of the elf. "It was not like I could leave the room."

Voldemort was not upset, he actually chuckled though he reminded kitten to call him master. Harry was shocked when he was told there had been no wards, Harry could have ventured into the library, or the office beyond if he tried, just not out of the apartments. He had decided to test if kitten could be trusted, and it seemed the little ne had proved true, as Blinks told him that kitten had not tried at all.

Voldemort had a little gift for kitten, though he knew kitten would not see it that way, not now at least. He and his men had made a raid, and had captured several people, but one in particular that he knew kitten was very attached to. He let his men have the others, but this one was waiting for them in his sitting room.

He stroked kitten on the head."I know I promised kitten did not have to worry about the war now, but master has one thing kitten must see."

Harry was trying to stop them he was drawn towards the library. "No, please no more, master promised. Master promised."

Holding kitten and knowing without looking in his mind what was wrong, he knew he had broken a promise, but kitten would soon forgive him as well. Kitten would not be forced to watch any torture, not even tonight, and kitten would spare another life. He had seen what kitten risked with Rabastan, in order to save a child he had never met; he knew kitten would be even more anxious this time. He had considered waiting for this, until kitten needed to be broken bad, but this prisoner fell into his lap. His men would be too soon anxious for such a prize, and he knew there would be temptation.

He caressed his kitten."No torture for you to see, I just thought you would like to see a familiar face around here."

Harry went rigid when he heard that."Who?"

Harry had known the time would come in the war when he would lose people he knew, well beyond those he already had, like his parents and Sirius. But not like this, not led into the room to face the person, before he was taken for rape and torture.

He prayed their end would be quick, but his heart stopped when he saw the prisoner. "No, no, please."


	11. making deal

Voldemort watched his precious kitten and he knew he had been right, he would have kitten soon eating out of the palm of his hand. Kitten would be so anxious to save the man that he would be such a perfect kitten for him. He had known there were some that kitten might be willing to risk all for, but his spies had told him this was perhaps the best bet. Now he had the man in his hands, and he could see from the tears running down his cheeks, kitten was desperate for mercy.

Harry looked at the man, the closest thing to his dad he had, now that Sirius was dead. He had known there would be those he loved who would die, but seeing him here, chained on the floor, Harry was struck with the horrific thought he lost them all. He couldn't lose another one.

Remus looked up from the floor. "Cub, oh cub I thought you were dead."

Harry looked to Voldemort."Please."

Voldemort was smiling inside as he knew the child was playing right into his hands, and was happy for his little plan to work. He could see kitten wanted to sink down and be in the man's arms, and he decided a bit of alone time would not be too bad. It would help convince kitten he needed to protect the man at any cost, and he would look like an even more generous master for it.

He stroked Harry on the head. "I have not decided which man to send him to. Kitten can have five minutes to say his goodbyes to him."

Harry had tears in his eyes."Thank you."

He waited till Voldemort had left the room, and ran to where Remus lay, and sunk down onto the floor. He knew he should have felt such shame to be seen like this, and deep down he was, but he was just so grateful to have a chance to see him. The last few days had been a mix of nightmare and confusion, even when he was safe and taken care of, he was confused by it all. Nothing made sense, except his memories, and this man was a part of them.

Remus collected Harry into his arms as best as he could, having been told a week ago he was dead, four bodies burned to char in his relative's home. He knew what happened to his cub, he could be seen he had been claimed as a sex pet by Voldemort, but his cub was alive.

Harry buried his head against him."I can't lose you; I lost my parents and Sirius."

Remus kissed his head. "It is time cub. You know I will watch over you with your parents."

He didn't want to die, he had never had a chance at a life beyond this war, and he would have liked to see the war end. He had known when he joined the order that this could happen, but he had made the choice to fight, and to die if he had to die for it now. But his cub had never chosen, he had been forced into this war when he was a baby, and he had never asked for any of this. His cub should have been a happy child at school, he should not be here.

He held and rocked Harry in his arms, he was eerily calm, he had known this day would come for him. He was not scared to die, his mind and heart was on comforting this little boy in his arms. He knew there was some hope, unlike Lucius, he knew Severus was on their side, and he would do his best for Harry.

He made Harry look into his eyes before their time was up. "Promise me cub, do anything he wants, just stay alive. You need to be alive if we win the war, to free."

Harry had tears running down his cheeks. "What about you?"

Holding Harry back in his arms he told Harry to put him out of his head, he needed to do what ever was asked of him, to be alive. He could die in peace knowing Harry was alive, and he could be rescued. It made him sick to know what Harry had to do to please the man, but he had always suspected what his cub had suffered at home, and he had a feeling Harry had much better care here.

Voldemort came back into the room, and as he watched the two for a moment, he smiled inward. He had brought some men with him but he had a feeling none of them would be needed, kitten would do just what he wanted from this man.

Voldemort drew him up." You know I think kitten has been so good, he deserves a reward. If kitty promises to be my docile little lover, master will spare this man."

Harry looked to Remus. "You won't kill him master?"

Voldemort kissed his neck, and ran a hand up and down kitten's cock, as he explained. The little wolf would be exiled into a safe house, no wand, but food and safe. He would remain alive as long as kitty was his sweet lover, and when the w was over, the wolf would be set free. All kitten need do was keep pleasing his master, including in bed tonight, and his beloved honorary godfather would live.

Harry looked over at Remus and nodded. "Yes master, spare him, and I will be a good kitten."


	12. deal set

Kitten had walked right into his hands and he was so pleased, kitty might only do it for this man at first, but that would soon change. He would soon see what a loving gentle master that took such sweet care of him, he would never want to be free. Little kitten refused to look at him as he made the promise, his voice choked when he said them, betraying the tears he refused to show. Kitten had wanted to remain in the comfort of those arms, and as long as he thought there was a chance he may know them again, he would behave. Kitten would never be free, but he would keep his word, the wolf could live in peace as long kitten was a proper little lover.

Harry kept his eyes on Remus, even when he was being groped and pet by the man, he was reminded what Moony had told him, to do anything. Remus did not care for himself as he would die here and now if he had to, he was trying to keep his beloved cub from being hurt.

Voldemort motioned for Lucius." You will send him to the island. He is allowed no wand, but an elf is to see to food for him. He is not to be touched."

Remus was dragged to his feet but he called to Harry as he was taken away."I love you cub, be strong."

Harry could not respond to him, he felt Voldemort's hand on his neck and cock tighten a bit, and he knew he needed to be good. He sent a silent message of love to the man, knowing or hoping he would feel it, simply happy he would be alive. He knew he would not have the choice again and before the war was done and after if they lost, there would be so main people he knew who would die. He couldn't think about it, Remus was right he needed to shut out the war, in order to please this man. He knew without a doubt if he didn't that Remus would die, and he could not have that on him.

Voldemort led his kitten back into the bedroom, so pleased at how today had worked out. He had thought he would not be home till tomorrow to enjoy kitten, and then not only did the mission work perfect, but he had kitten right where he wanted him.

Voldemort saw kitten eyeing the bed and whispered."Off with your clothes little kitten. Master has had a very long day, and wants to enjoy his pretty little kitten."

Harry was shaking so bad even though he knew what he had to do. "Master."

Voldemort was not sure why kitten was so shy, he had seen kitten naked before, but kitty could sure turn a lovely shade of pink so could see the little one could bareli stop his hands from tremblin, as he tried to remove his clothes as he was told. He could have removed them with his wand, but kitten needed to do this on his own, he had made a promise and he would keep it.

Harry's hands went to his boxers when they were all that was left, and he fought his fear as he tried to convince himself t do this. He knew he would be raped any ways, and this was like his Uncle. With his Uncle it was perform or be raped when unconscious from a beating. Here it was perform, or his beloved godfather would die.

Voldemort ran a hand up the naked chest. "Come on kitten, master has already been patient. I want those boxers off.'

Harry closed his eyes and pushed the boxers off. "Master."

Shock ran through Harry as he found his hands placed on the other man's clothes, knowing he was being told to undress him. Harry had to open his eyes, and he tried his best to steady his hands as he undressed him. They had been in the bath together, but he had never seen the man fully naked before, and he had not been awake when the man had seen him. He had never seen another man completely naked before, his Uncle removed the bare minimum needed to fuck him.

Voldemort was not surprised when kitten had even more trouble with his boxers, not even concealing the tears any more. Kitten needed a bit of help, so he pushed his own boxers off, but he placed kitten's hand on his cock.

He made kitten look at him. "You can't tell me master is not much nicer to look on then your Uncle, little one? I am sure master has a far nicer body."

Even if not the fact that Vernon was his Uncle, the man was a repulsive whale. Voldemort didn't have an ounce of fat on him." Yes master."

Lowering kitten down onto the bed, he would prove to kitten, he differed from the man in more than looks. Kitty wouldn't need a healer tomorrow, kitten might be stiff, but nothing a warm bath would not fix. Kitten could even have some nice lobster for dinner. As he moved to straddle kitten, he knew he was going to look forward to this for years to come, and wanted to savour tonight.

Harry closed his eyes as the man's mouth was on his earlobes and neck, making a slow methodical path down his body. He reminded himself why he did this, not for his own life, but for Remus, who he needed to protect. He kept reminding himself as the man prepared him, he had to do this, he could not lose another parent.

But when he felt a wand tip at his entrance for lubrication, he let out an unwanted whimper of protest. "No, no stop." And unfortunately, the man did just that.


	13. begging master

Voldemort stopped, and was not sure he had heard kitten right. Kitten had promised to be his docile lover in return for the wolf's life. He had been so happy to see the man, and was so anxious to save his life he had no stopped to think before he agreed to the deal. He had promised he would make master happy, and now it seemed he would have to have the wolf sent right back. He moved away from kitten and wondered what he would have to do with kitten. He knew kitten was not broken, but he had thought the little one loved his godfather to do this.

Harry felt the man move from the bed and he could feel his anger radiating from him. Harry had known what he had to do; all he had to do was let the man touch him. His Uncle had been raping him all summer, he could have done this, he should have been able to do this, but he was so scared.

Voldemort reached for his robe."I am going to find Lucius. Kitten will be on his cushion when I come back."

Harry was desperate. "Master please, no please."

The man was not listening and Harry knew he needed to do something, he couldn't allow his beloved godfather to be killed because of him. He knew Remus had told him he was willing to die, but Harry could not let him die for him, he couldn't He didn't care if he had to sleep on a cushion or anything, he would do it all, anything needed of him He would just bite his lip, he could live with the fear and the pain.

He sunk down to his knees next to the man, not caring if he had to lick his feet, he would do it. He could not let this man leave the room; he couldn't let him kill the only parent he had left. Harry didn't care what he had to do.

Harry sobbed. "Please, I was just scared master, please. Beat me, starve me, I don't care. Please just don't hurt him. I was just so scared master."

Voldemort stopped and looked down on him. His little kitten was crying so badly."Kitten promised he would serve me."

He looked down at the little one, and he knew the little one had not been trying to be disobedient for him. He could see the sheer terror in his kitten, and it was not all over his fear that his beloved wolf would be killed. He could remember when kitten first came to him, how he was more scared to be in the bed, then of being killed. He had seen the condition little kitten was in when Lucius brought him here, and how scared kitty must have been.

The man did not speak to him at first, but he pulled Harry up to his feet, and Harry had no idea what would happening. He almost wished it was his Uncle, his Uncle always acted and spoke the same way, and Harry had no doubt what he would have done.

Voldemort looked down on him. "If I was Lucius I would whip you until you were unconscious, until you begged me to fuck you."

Harry tried to hide his whimper. "I will do better, I promise master. Beat me, whip me, just don't hurt him. I am just scared master.'

Tears were filling his eyes and as hard as Harry fought to keep them at bay, they began coming. He hated showing weakness to this man, he was supposed to be so brave, a whole world was depending on him, but he was terrified. He no longer had a world to protect, he could not help with the war, his world was here. All he had left to protect was the one person who existed beyond to him any more, Remus. He knew the world thought him dead, this was what was left.

Voldemort surprised him by brushing his tears. "I will spare him this time, but just this once kitten."

Harry's hands went to the man's robe to undress him once again. "Thank you master. I promise I won't protest again. I promise."

He watched his kitten as he was trying his best to stop crying and control his hands enough to disrobe him, The little one was in even in worse condition than he had been in when he undressed before, he had tried so hard to show he was not scared. Kitten was not putting on a show, he knew the poor little creature was totally frightened, and as much as he tried to calm down, it showed. Voldemort took both kitten's hands and stopped him.

Harry stared in shock as his master handed him his boxers. "Master. Please no, please........."

Voldemort shushed him. "Kitten is too upset. Master and kitten will spend tomorrow getting to know each other physically before sex. Tomorrow."

Harry knew sex was coming, but as he put the boxer on he found some relief from the comment. Harry was led over to the bed, and he was tucked in again. He was being tucked into the bed like a child by the man who had wanted to fuck him. It just added to his confusion, but he knew it was an attempt to put him at ease. He even had some warm milk sent for kitten, which Harry drank down, and knew there was a calming draught added.

Voldemort kissed him "I have no work tomorrow; you and I will spend all day together. I am sure kitten will soon be anxious to spread his legs for master."


	14. shower fun

Voldemort was watching his little kitten sleeping the next morning, and he was actually happy for how it had turned out. He would not rush, he would spend the day making kitten purr, and he would be begging to be fucked soon enough. Little kitten only knew sex as being painful, but master was sure to show him how good it could be. It would not take all day as he planned to fuck that tight ass before dinner, but he knew it would still take time for kitten to really want to be with him. He knew Lucius was anxious to be in bed with them but he would just have to wait for now.

Kitten was coming around; he had watched him sleep enough to know he was. As kitten's eyes fluttered open he ran a hand down his fine face, his fingers enjoying running through the locks which had been growing out. Kitten had a spooked look in his face but he could see kitten was forcing himself to lay still for him.

Harry remembered the night before all too well. "I am sorry master, so sorry master."

Voldemort reached down and kissed him on the lips. "No need to apologize kitten, you know I have forgiven my little one."

This time was not added but Harry more than knew it was implied, Voldemort had made that clear the day before. He had not been beaten or had to lick the man's feet, but he had been prepared to do it if he had to. Voldemort wanted Harry to be his proper little kitten, but he wanted Harry to be willing and not terrified of him. Harry would have been punished for being scared, and simply more scared of him in the long run.

Harry was surprised when breakfast was brought to the bed, well not by the location but by the fact that it was for two. The only time Voldemort was there was when he was still on the floor, and he had never had the same food.

Voldemort noticed his surprise and reminded him.. "I promised I would spend the whole day with you so we could get to know each other better, didn't I?"

Harry nodded. "Yes master."

There was fresh fruit and crepes as well as juice and milk. Harry could not deny his mouth was watering from the smell of it.. He worried the man would want to feed him considering how child like he had treated Harry until now but was relieved when the man didn't..He was allowed to eat his own food from his own fork, but he felt the man's eyes on him constantly, and he could feel the man's hand on his legs and other spots, now and then.

Voldemort had been so tempted to feed his kitten, but he could see the little one was thinking about it.. He would feed kitten plenty, but for today the little kitten was confused enough by all of this. Today was about making kitten less confused and scared of him.

After the meal he removed the blankets from over Harry.."Come along little one, and we will have a shower."

Harry was helped from the bed. "Okay master."

There was a large shower in the bathroom, and Voldemort thought it was a good way to start. Kitten was still refusing to look at him, and he was tremble all over but he didn't even need to be told to remove his boxers. It took a moment of prompting, but kitten also helped master with his boxers as well. Kitten slipped into the shower, and he slid in behind him, turning around so kitten was facing him..

He took a cloth with soap and he began exploring his kitten's body all over. He ran his hand down kitten's throat before trailing it with kisses, his teeth grazed along the skin. He explored every inch of his kitten including his long beautiful fingers, eliciting moans as he tweaked kitten's nipples..

His hand went and played on kitten's nice little cock but stopped."Now kitten will repay the favour."

Harry took the cloth from him but looked as if he had never seen one before.."Master."

Reaching up Harry started with his neck, as far away from his cock as Harry could reach.. He refused to look in the man's eyes, but as his hand wandered down the chest, he was reminded of what the man asked about his Uncle. Harry had never seen his Uncle naked from the waist up, he only took down his boxers to rape Harry, but the man was an obese whale, and nothing like this. Harry couldn't deny his chest was nice and hard, and someone other then Voldemort, he could have appreciated.

Voldemort put Harry's hand firm on his cock when he refused to go further. He made Harry stroke him up and down, as his mouth went back to kitten's neck, and his other hand held Harry firm by the ass. He heard Harry's whimpering increase and breathing speed up, as Voldemort started to stroke him and brought him to an intense climax.

He held kitten against him as Harry came down from it. "See kitten, didn't that feel so good? Kitten pleases master, and he will make sure to please kitty too."


	15. keeping deal

Led back into the bedroom Harry found himself lowered down onto the bed, and he could not protest. His body was still recovering from the orgasm in the shower. He was of course not a virgin as he had been raped all summer, but this was new. His Uncle would have never pleasured him, Harry was his dog and it was his job. Harry didn't want to be in this bed any more than he had wanted to be raped by his Uncle, but at least Voldemort seemed tender about it.

Voldemort smiled as he watched kitten, he knew the shower had worked beautifully. As he lay down on the bed with kitten and his hands and mouth began to explore, kitten was not rigid in fear. Kitten was still scared but he would make kitten want to be in bed with him for more than saving the life of his wolf.

Voldemort removed his mouth from kitten's ear lobe. "Seems that kitten may have liked that."

Harry could not even try to deny it, his moans had been all too clear."Master."

Kitten would not be his all in one day but as he continued to explore kitten's neck with his mouth, he knew kitten would break for him. Kitten would find the truest pleasure in life was seeing master smile, and he would do anything for that smile. He had some special little gifts for kitten, and he hoped kitten would soon be worthy of them. Kitten would be so happy, he would even be willing to let Lucius touch him but master would be there too.

Harry had no idea what the man was thinking or that he planned to share Harry down the line, he just tried to focus on what he had to do. He knew what was at stake and he needed to stay calm, he could not give into the fear once again. He tried to focus on the shower of all things, and the pleasure from it.

Voldemort suckled on kitten's nipples, picturing a little son at it when the war was over. "Perhaps one day kitten will have a little one to nurse for master."

Harry barely heard the words as Voldemort had a and on his cock once again. "Yes master."

By the time Voldemort came down to the little cock, kitten was so nice and hard that it didn't take long for him to climax. Kitten would soon show he was a good learner and he would show master the same pleasure tonight. For now he had been waiting far too long to sink into that nice fine ass over and over again, and he would wait no longer. Kittens were usually only pleasured after master was and only if they did a good job, and it was time for his little kitty to do his part.

Harry saw the man draw back and was reaching for his wand, and knew the time had come. He reminded himself about Remus and told himself this could be no worse than his Uncle. He told himself this was a good looking man and he was very gentle with him, trying to shut off who the man actually was.

Voldemort used his wand to lubricate kitten's anus. "I know it might hurt a little but you know your master loves you and it will get better."

Harry had only known pain and humiliation when it came to sex."I know master."

He was not a virgin and he had been healed from his rape, but Voldemort knew kitten would still be tense. Kitten had seen Rabastan raping the little boy for hours and had been raped himself; he would know how lucky he was in master. Voldemort took the time to prepare kitten to limit as much pain as possible, though kitten's little face scrunched up in pain from it. Little one didn't make a sound though; he could see kitten was biting his lip not to.

Harry desperately tried to stay strong as the man finally entered him, but he was much bigger then Vernon. The pain was intense at first but it slowly started to reduce as the man continued to pump into him, hitting his prostate over and over again. Harry was hard when the man climaxed for his first time, and he had his third when Voldemort took a second of three rounds over him. Harry was exhausted and head spinning when the man drew out of him

Voldemort cleaned them both off with a wand and kissed him. "I think kitten is in need of a little break. You can show master what you learned after lunch."

Harry was stiff when he was helped to sit against the pillows for lunch. "Master."

Reaching over and running a hand down kitten, he could see the little one was having trouble dealing with this. Oh he knew kitten had said it was for the wolf and comforted himself it would be better then his Uncle, but he had enjoyed it. As much as little kitten's mind fought against it his body had responded, and soon kitten would be wanting it mentally. They were having lunch when a visitor came, and Voldemort summoned a robe before he called for them to come in. He could see kitten was upset but Voldemort only allowed the in as he knew it was urgent, Lucius would not interrupt if not

Lucius bowed. "I am sorry to interrupt Tom, but you need to see to this."

Voldemort saw Harry's shock in the informality but simply kissed kitten. "Enjoy your lunch kitten, and master will try to return soon."

Harry watched them leave and he was relieved, he knew he would soon be expected to pleasure the man as he had Harry. For a moment he worried about what Voldemort was about to do but remembered for him the war was over, Remus was all that existed for him. He and his master.

Harry tried his best to eat his lunch but his mind was as shaken as his body."Moony is safe, that is all that matters."****


	16. true colors

Voldemort had not been happy to be interrupted from bed with kitten, but he agreed when he found out what was so important. He had known there had been spies among his people and he had set a trap to finally capture them. He was some how not surprised to learn Severus had been a spy, but the younger Malfoy had been a shock. Lucius was both his lover and his most loyal man, and he had been certain his son would soon be one of his top men.

Lucius had come and been prepared to kill his own traitor of a son, as well as the man he had thought of as a brother. It was one of the things he loved about Lucius, his loyalty to Voldemort was truer than any other bond he had. Unlike Bella who was a bit mad, Lucius was totally sane in his devotion to him.

Lucius turned to him. "That dungeon rat managed to smuggle Draco out before we jot here. I promise I will kill them both and lay their heads at your feet."

Voldemort nodded."I have no doubt. When this war ends we will have to find you a knew spouse. You will need to have a new heir."

Lucius had never loved his whore of a wife but marriage was not about love for people in their station, it was about power and children He would find some pure blood virgin to take to bed as his wife to give him a new son when Voldemort was in power. He needed his whores as he could do things to them he would never do to a spouse, and of course Tom. He had seen Tom had his way with his new kitten already and Lucius was excited, he wanted to soon share a bed with the two.

Voldemort was happy to see they had captured a few."I could use some fun; have mu blood pumping when I return."

Lucius knew Voldemort loved to have sex after a raid. "Well since two escaped we don't need to spare any to send back as messages."

He could see they had all been only minimally injured right now, they had been subdued and nothing more. Voldemort didn't always over see such missions personally, but considering the two who escaped and two prisoners they had, they knew he would come. He would of course have the first taste of it all, and none would have dared to touch the prisoners more than needed. They knew he would share in the end, he knew how to keep his men happy.

Lucius directed him to the two red heads who were the real prizes, not only were their family a thorn in his side but their Uncles had been before. He had lost a lot of good men before the Uncles had been taken down, and their sister and her family had taken over the fight.

He looked to Lucius. "I know you have tired of your puppy and I kept kitten all to myself. You can have your choice of them."

Lucius licked his lips and kicked the one on the left. "I will choose this one. I am sure either one of them could be fun. I was told they are good for a laugh."

Voldemort looked at the second one and he thought of kitten, and how well he had performed. He had already given kitten the wolf, but perhaps the wolf could use some company in his little hut on the island. He would not tell kitten, if kitten performed sweetly perhaps the news of another safe loved one could be a Christmas gift or kitten, or a reward when Lucius joined them. He could see Lucius' surprise when he ordered the second red head to be sent to the island.

The boy looked up at him. "Don't have the balls to kill me in person? I would have thought you could do your own dirty work"

Instead of torturing him Voldemort turned his wand on Lucius' new puppy and sent a prolonged cruciatus at him." You want to repeat that?"

The young man looked like he would open his mouth again, so Voldemort sent another cruciatus at his brother. The fool thought he would be tortured not knowing what the island was, and he was trying to be killed quickly. Voldemort would not have any of it; he knew Lucius didn't mind him torturing his new slave. The fool had enough brains to shut his mouth, he didn't careabout himself but he cared about his brother. He could not handle hearing him scream and shake.

He turned to his men and told them they could enjoy the others, and then to Lucius."I will take him to the island myself. You can enjoy your new puppy."

Lucius bowed. "My lord."

He remained and decided to strike fear into the boy and have some fun, as he turned his wand on a few ministry employees. His blood was always pumping after torture and he knew his kitten would soon be under him to relieve it. He took the boy to the island, and he could see both their shock when the wolf and red head saw each other. He threw the red head down on the floor at the feet of the wolf.

Before he turned to leave he looked at the wolf. "Your little cub as you called kitty, did you proud. I will enjoy riding him long all night long. He is so desperate to please."


	17. treating master

Harry had not moved from the bed when Voldemort was gone, he had no idea how long he would be and was scared to anger him. Harry was terrified when he came back; he knew he would have to perform for the man. It had been hard enough to lay under the man and not protest what was being done to him, but this would be a different matter. He would just have to remind himself who he was doing this for, and shut off his mind as best as he could.

He was curled up on his side looking out the window, when Voldemort returned to the room. The man smiled at the image as he could get used to coming back to this forever, his precious kitten was so pretty. He would have to take kitty for a walk, but tonight he needed to burn his energy.

Harry didn't realize he was not alone until he felt a hand running through his curls."Master.....I....."

Voldemort turned him onto his back and kissed him. "No apologies kitten, master knows he was gone for a long time."

Harry watched as the man walked into his dressing room, and came back naked. Harry's eyes went to his cock which was not hard to do, and he noticed was already rock hard. Harry should have known a man like Voldemort would be turned on by what he did but Harry refused to think about it. He made himself think of this man as Tom though he would never call him that. If he thought of him as Voldemort he would think about everything he did when he left this room, and Harry couldn't. Harry had to continue to please this man in and out of bed, and he knew he had to.

Voldemort chuckled when he saw kitten's eyes on his cock, and he knew it was time for kitten to show what he had leaned. Voldemort went and joined kitten in bed, and he knew this would be so much better then fuckin some slave when he came back.

He drew kitten in close to him and placed his hand on his cock. "Kitten was supposed to show master what he learned when master came back."

Harry found his hand being forced up and down the cock over and over."Master."

Stroking kitten's head with his free hand Voldemort assured him just the cock; he was in serious need for relief. Harry closed his eyes and as much as he had tried not to think about what had been done to him he needed to now. He knew many kids used the alcoves for this but Harry never had, and he was suddenly wishing that he would have. He allowed his hand and then his mouth doing what was expected licking and sucking the hard cock, while his mind focussed on Remus, and the talks they had. As he was forced to play with the man's balls and continue, he focussed on the patronus classes he had with Remus back in third year.

Voldemort stiffened and cummed hard in his kitten's mouth, and little one didn't even need to be reminded to clean him up. He had not had such a good little mouth in far too long and when Lucius heard, he would be even more anxious to join them.

He drew kitten into a kiss before pushing him back on the pillows."It seems kitten learns very well. Kitty can have a walk and special gift tomorrow."

Harry lay there on the pillows wishing for a drink. "Thank you master."

As the man moved down to his neck and started preparing Harry, he allowed himself to slip away from this all. He knew Voldemort was no trying to pleasure him as he had done with him that morning; he was recovering from his own orgasm. That was proven true when he found the man positioning himself and drove into Harry; a small whimper came from Harry as he was still some what tight. Harry closed his eyes and tried his best to slip away into a memory as he did before, and slowly it worked. It was not Remus this time but for some reason his mind slid to the twins, and he was on the pitch with them.

Voldemort smiled internally as he realized just how easily kitten was able to manipulate. He was not certain what twin was keeping the wolf company now, but he would make sure kitten thought of them and of the wolf. He would be even more generous and sweet in the mind of kitten, when he knew one twin was safe as well.

He drew out of kitten after four rounds and he thought kitten might like a reward now. "Kitten, master think you have earned a special treat."

Harry's eyes popped open and there was a mix of a bit of fear and surprise."A treat master?"

Voldemort smiled and summoned a wand and not just any wand but one Harry knew all too well, it was his. Of course there was very serious blocks on it, basically it was like a wand little kids were given sometimes before school. It would allow kitten to do some basic spells though, and his lessons

Voldemort kissed him. "Kitty is very good and master will bring him books. Kitty can do some studies when master is away for work"


	18. kitten toys

Harry woke slowly and he had trouble making sense of it all, his body was stiff but he still felt warm and comfortable. The bed he slept in was not home or school but a luxurious bed with silk sheets, and Harry could have remained there forever. Harry slowly remembered where he was and why his lower body was so stiff, as he became conscious of the hard naked body behind him. He couldn't deny if he thought of the man as Tom and didn't think about the torture and crimes of the man, he could have just been happy here. He was raped at home anyway, and here it was not only gentle but he was fed and treated well.

Voldemort had been long awake and he smiled as he watched kitten, knowing where little kitten's mind was. He slowly began caressing his little kitten and kissing his shoulders and arms, smiling as kitten was not flinching at all. Oh he knew kitten was still fighting it mentally, but all too soon his mind would agree with his body.

Voldemort turned kitten onto his back."Kitty looks so pretty this morning. Master would like to make love to him again before he has to leave."

Harry of course knew it was not a question, Voldemort simply wanted Harry to have the pretence of choice."Master.'

Smiling as kitten spread his legs without further instruction; Voldemort straddled the fine young body and sunk into him. Little kitten no longer scrunched up in pain but his eyes closed, Voldemort not minding for now. Oh when kitten was truly his kitten would have his eyes open all of the time, but he did not press the little one now. He took kitten for a full two rounds before he cleaned them both off, and called for breakfast.

Harry looked at the blueberry pancakes in shock."My favourite."

Voldemort chuckled. "Don't be so surprised my little one, master did his research. I thought kitty deserved a special treat after his tender loving."

Harry tried to shut off all memory of how he had been forced to pleasure the man, knowing he would have to do it again though. Harry found this time around his master fed him, no longer was he worried about Harry being confused. Harry dutifully ate the food brought to his mouth, admitting it was so nice to have his favourite food again but not like this. He just focussed on the taste and what he needed to do.

He was surprised but reminded the night before when his wand was brought, and there was a charms book for him. Only the spells Harry could do with the wand block were even visible, Remus didn't want kitten to be sad he couldn't try one.

Voldemort ran a hand down his face."Kitten can have a shower and if he likes can use my sitting room. Master thinks you have earned it."

Harry looked up." You promised me a walk master."

When the man suddenly turned back to look at him as he had been leaving when Harry said it, Harry was scared. He knew he should not have spoken up, he was bad and he proved for the cushion or no wand and not Remus hurt. He saw the man looking at him and desperately scrambled from bed down onto the cushion, he was foolish and he should not have spoken. He knew he should only ever sae master, he was in for it now.

Voldemort knelt and kissed his head. "Master will keep his promise; I will take kitten for a walk before dinner. Now up off the cushion kitten."

Harry was shaking badly. "I am sorry master."

Taking kitten by the arm he helped him to his feet, and Voldemort repeated he was not mad at kitten. He saw Harry into the bathroom for a bath and took off for his meetings, anxious as kitten was to return. Harry enjoyed the warm bath and found even if limited, having his wand and a book helped him be able to think of other things now. Harry ate his meals, but he soon found he had a new interest for charms.

He thought he was going mad when a little snitch appeared, but even if he was he tried to catch it. He was totally oblivious to Voldemort who watched as kitten tried to catch the little toy which he kept moving just out of reach. He did eventually let kitten catch it, and came over to join him.

He handed kitten some clothes "As master promised, I will take kitten for his walk."

Harry put down the snitch knowing the man had played with him and dressed. He was scared though when they came to the doors."Master."

Kissing his kitten Voldemort was reminded when kitten accompanied him before he had been in his kennel, and had to see torture. He assured kitten no one would touch him as none would think to hurt master's precious kitty, and he didn't have to see any torture. Kitten was still clinging to him in fear but they saw no one as he ordered his men to keep their distance, and he could see how happy kitty was outside.

He smiled as kitten basked in the warm sun. "If kitten continues to make me so happy, we will come out here every day for a walk."


	19. dinner guest

Kitten had been his pet for over a month, and though he knew kitten had not broken he was coming along. He didn't really mind kitten had not broken totally; he liked the spirit in kitten. Kitten did not look at him with pure adoration and love just yet, but he was not filled with fear. Kitten was well fed and safe from beatings and during the day he could learn his magic, as long at night he spread his legs for his master. And Voldemort never tired of kitten. He had promised Lucius could join them, and though he loved his kitten he did miss Lucius. Kitten did not know Lucius' new puppy or that the wolf had company, and he wouldn't for some time to come.

He walked into the sitting room and smiled as he watched kitten, the little kitten had been working on perfecting his animation spell. Voldemort had made plenty of origami animals with his own wand, and he smiled as he watched kitten manipulate them. He thought kitten didn't notice him until one of the paper butterflies landed on his nose, and he could not help but laugh a bit.

Kitten looked up at him."Master is early. I hoped to have more time to perfect my horse before you came back."

Voldemort came and kissed him. "I have a guest coming to dinner. I knew kitten would not wish to miss his walk."

Harry had started to count on his walks; they were the one time a day he was allowed from these rooms. Voldemort would not allow kitten to attend his meetings even if he asked, he wanted kitten protected and innocent. Harry would never ask it of him, his master was Tom and not some monster who killed people. Tom was a gentle man who brought him his favourite foods and sweets, and who kept him comfortable and safe.

Harry was shaken though when he looked up. "Guest master?"

Voldemort ran a hand down Harry. "Master has invited a good friend to join me and kitten for dinner and the night."

The words sunk into Harry who was shaking from head to toe, he knew what Voldemort meant. Who ever the man was inviting to join them for dinner he would be there more for food, Harry knew he would be dessert. He knew his master mentioned once he wanted to share kitten, but that had been when he had first come. He had not spoken of it since, and Harry had been certain it had been a threat to scare him into bed.

Voldemort knew kitten was so scared, and he should have told him a few days ago and given kitten time to adjust to this. Kitten was his animal and would do what ever he asked and when ever he asked, but kitten looked so terrified.

Kitten refused to look at him. "I am sorry if I have not pleased you, I am sorry. Kitten will do better. Please don't give me away."

Voldemort held him."Of course I won't, Lucius will join us both in bed. I promise you master will never leave."

Harry thought of Lucius who was the only other human he saw, he came in often when they were in knew Severus had been a true spy and he was outed for saving Draco who was lijht, but Lucius was as dark as they came..This was a man who was not only Voldemort's right hand man and would have killed his own son, but he was the man's lover as well. Harry had never liked the man, but his fear and aversion of the man had grown since he was brought.

Voldemort led him out into the hall..."He will not join us in bed tonight, but kitten will be welcoming. Kitten will pleasure master's guest won't he?"

Harry tried to hide the tears and told himself it was better than sex but that would come. "Yes master."

Voldemort could hear the fear but he smiled as he knew kitten would break for him. He and Lucius would share kitten for many nights, and if kitten pleased them both he would tell kitten about Fred. He had even convinced Lucius when he tired of his puppy he would send him to the island or if the war was over free him, and not sell him to a brothel. Kitten maybe would even have a visit with his two, if he was such a good little one.

Voldemort felt a bit bad as kitten was in tears as he walked, kitten was too upset about tonight to enjoy his walk. Voldemort was not angry kitten was not happy to be shared as long as he didn't protest, and he would soon come to like it. Kitten used to be upset to sleep with him, but that had changed as well.

Lucius showed up not long after they got back. "Tom I was so happy for the invitation, I have been looking forward to this all day."


	20. sharing kitten

Lucius and Voldemort shared a look over kitten, Lucius could not wait. Part of him had regretted he had given the prize to Tom, he had pictured breaking the arrogant child and turning him ever since he had freed the he was happy with his own dog and Tom deserved to have such a prize, but he still got him. He might not have the screams and blood, but he would have the brat on his knees in his proper place in life. He thought he would have to have Tom spare his so called son death; he would make a much better dog to one of the loyal men.

Voldemort ran a hand down kitten's arm up and down calming him; he could hear kitten's little breath catching in his throat. He knew his poor little kitten was so scared of the man before him, but he was doing his best by his master. Dinner was not simply an excuse; it was a chance for kitten to know him.

Voldemort motioned to the table."Lucius I have known you were meetings all day, you must be hungry."

Lucius took his eyes from kitten."I am famished Tom, and looking forward to the company."

Kitten was the first person allowed to see such informality between master and any one; normally he was lord to them all. Kitten though never saw any one but elves and Lucius, every one was far away from them for walks. Kitten could not tell any one even if he wanted to, but kitten was such a good little pet and he would never have told. He needed to keep up appearances to his men and the world, and he would allow no one other than Lucius and kitten to see this side.

Both men could see kitten felt so uncomfortable and scared during dinner time, he did not look up once or speak. He dutifully ate any food either man fed him, refusing to look at Lucius at all as he was so scared by all of this. All too soon dinner was done, and he knew there would be no ice cream.

Voldemort whispered as he helped kitten up."Master has been bragging about you to Lucius. You show him what a good kitten you are, and you can have a reward."

Harry tried to hide a whimper but he knelt on the carpet. "Master."

Lucius motioned to the front of his pants, and Harry reached out to free the man's cock. He found himself not focussing on Remus but on his master, it was his master who he was pleasuring. Harry's hands were shaking so bad it took a bit to free the large cock, but he did his best to focus and do what he did for master. As he licked and sucked his hand played with the man's balls. He came quickly, Lucius keeping a firm hand on Harry to ensure he swallowed and cleaned him.

Lucius had to admit Tom wasn't bragging about the warm little mouth, he had not cummed so hard in way too long. His little puppy was not broken yet and he usually had to fuck the mouth hard, but not with this little creature.

Tom stroked his kitten's head as he redressed Lucius."I hope that was a good dessert. I am sure you are as anxious as kitten and I to come to our bed tomorrow."

Lucius ran a hand through kitten's curls. "That fine little mouth was worth the wait. And I doubt I will sleep tonight in anticipation."

Voldemort had some wine summoned and actual dessert, and knew kitten was too upset to join them. He had a bowl of kitten's favourite ice cream, and an ice cold bottle of butter beer placed on kitten's window seat for him. He could see kitten look to it but he remained on his knees next to master. Voldemort helped him to his feet and motioned for kitten to go and enjoy, and finally kitten scurried over and curled there with his own treat.

He went and joined Lucius. "I know you were looking forward to bed and I have missed you as well, but it is too much for kitten tonight."

Lucius thought the little animal was lucky his master was so fond of him. "Tomorrow is soon enough. I know how much the creature means to you."

Lucius knew his brother had been a double agent or so he believed, he had not known he was simply a spy. He learned Severus would have tried to free the little boy, but only his loyalty to Draco first had stopped him. He would have failed any ways, the only way Harry would be free of Voldemort was if one of them died.

When alone Voldemort went to kitten. "I know it was scary but you did so well for master. Kitten can have two walks tomorrow, before he comes back."

Harry was struggling so badly with the tears. "Kitten make master happy."

Helping kitten up he took him to the bedroom but through to the bathroom, they could both use a bath. Kitten was so upset and in tears but it would not last; he would come to accept Lucius in bed with them as he had master. Kitten should be grateful, former pets he tired of and shared with all of his men.

He went to enter kitten when in bed. "Master is so proud of kitten.I know kitty will continue to welcome Lucius, because it makes master happy."


	21. first threesome

Harry was so upset he could not even enjoy his usual walk or the bonus walk, his mind was on Lucius. He knew he had done more for his master and he would not be alone with Lucius, but it still scared him so much. He kept picturing Rabastan when he raped the boy, he had been here for over a month but he could remember is. He knew Lucius hated him after he helped free Dobby, and he knew he was lucky he had not been the man's kitten. He had been told he had been intended as a pet for the man but Voldemort could not take his eyes from Harry, and wanted him as his own. He never thought he would say it, but he was happy Voldemort claimed him.

Voldemort watched kitten during their walks, the second walk had not simply been a reward for his performance. He knew kitten had been in bad condition especially when he cried himself to sleep for the first time in weeks, and he needed assurance. His master remained as close to him as possible, to keep little kitten from freaking.

He came back after dinner and drew kitten to him. "Lucius will come soon. I don't think master needs to remind kitten how I expect him to act."

Harry was trembling. "No master. Kitten will welcome master's guest as you asked."

He held his little kitten in his arms and rubbed his back, reminding kitten that he would never be hurt. Lucius would not join them every night as he had his own pet, but he would be coming often to their bed. Kitten would not have to worry about being shared with other men, Lucius was special and the only one master would share his kitten with. Kitten would soon come to find such pleasure in Lucius in their bed as he did master, Voldemort had no doubt about that.

Lucius arrived as Voldemort reminded kitten what he was to do, and Harry fought a whimper as he went to kneel down on the bed. He had been undressed by his master as they spoke, and Harry was naked and on all fours like a kitten.

Voldemort nodded towards the bed. "I will allow my guest to select what end he wants first."

Lucius smiled."I think I will enjoy that mouth first. You deserve first ride on your own kitten."

Harry felt like some kind of animal who was bartered over, but he was reminded to these men that was what he was. As he heard the men disrobe and move towards him he reminded himself what he had to do and why. He had not been taken like this since his Uncle who called him a worthless bitch, Voldemort had always taken him on his back. He knew they did is this way so he could take them both at the same time.

Lucius ran his hands through Harry's hair and took out his cock. "Open up little one,I will give you a hand tonight as your hands are in use."

Voldemort positioned himself behind Harry."Here is comes little kitten."

Harry was pushed forward on Lucius' cock as his master drove into him from behind, gentle but still more force from this position. He tried his best to work on the cock in his mouth but the men talking and his master in his ass was making is near impossible. Lucius did not seem to mind, he simply fucked Harry's mouth as he did with his own animal. Harry had never felt so full and horrible before, as he knelt there and just allowed both men to use him.

Harry was forced to swallow and cleaned the man off, as his master came to a climax. Lucius was anxious to fuck the little animal since he freed the elf, he was so happy this little boy was shown to his rightful place in life. He was a half blood, he should be so grateful he was offered to service his betters.

Lucius took his place behind Harry. "Tom I have to thank you for this, I have been looking forward to it for days."

Voldemort did not fuck his mouth at first but stroked Harry tenderly. "Oh kitten and I were so excited you would come. I am sure you will come often."

All of the years of watching this little brat act so much better then pure bloods ran through Lucius, and he slammed fast and hard into Harry. Harry bit back a pained cry and forced himself not to allow his sobs to be heard as the man continued to mercilessly fuck him. His master did eventually enter Harry's mouth but he found the man cleaned himself off first, and he did not fuck Harry's mouth. It continued as both men took three rounds on each end, before is finally ended.

Voldemort bent and kissed his kitten and whispered. "Oh what a good little kitten, master is so proud."

Kitten found himself drawn down on the bed pressed between both naked bodies. "Master."

Lucius watched as the little beast pulled closer to his master to get away from him, but he still had the boy. He may have had no chance to beat him and break him, but the little brat knew his place all too well. He hoped they could soon capture his son, Draco needed to be brought to leash as death was too good for him.

Voldemort kissed his kitten as he was sobbing against him. "Oh kitten you did master so proud. I have a special gift for you; I know will make you smile."


	22. welcome surprise

Harry was confused in the morning as his body ached, well not by the ache but by what was happening. It was not that his master didn't often fuck him in the mornings from a spoon position; Harry couldn't remember a morning he hadn't. What confused him was his head was buried against a chest and he knew is was his master, he was not spooned by him. As his lower body was positioned for a fuck he was reminded of the night before, and he knew is was Lucius behind him. His master seemed to notice that he was awake, and kissed his kitten on the head and held him.

Lucius shared a smile with Tom before he drove into the little animal, taking pleasure in the pain he inflicted. He could hear the sobs though they were muffled as the animal had his head buried against his master, but both men could hear. Lucius was driven on and fucked the animal till he came to release.

Voldemort soothed his kitten. "Shhhh.........good kitten, good kitten."

Lucius pulled out and went to dress. "Thank you for last night and this morning. I will have to hurry back tonight; I fear my own poor puppy may be hungry."

Lucius would have enjoyed his own animal but he needed to do some business, so Tom allowed him a morning ride. His puppy had not got his bowl of daily gruel yesterday because Lucius was here, but he would just have to wait. Lucius was in a good mood and if his animal behaved tonight he would perhaps get two meals a day, and maybe something solid. The animal should really be grateful for Voldemort's kitten; he was in a good mood due to him.

When alone Voldemort tilted kitten's head up for a proper kiss. "Now that wasn't too bad was it kitten? I know Lucius can be a bit hard, but it will be easier."

Harry was helped from the bed. "Master."

He was surprised to be led into the bathroom and into a shower; he was usually allowed to remain in bed after morning sex. Harry was so stiff from the night before and that morning, he had not been fucked that hard since his Uncle had used him. He allowed himself to be bathed without a word but he was confused and worried when he was given clothes, it was too early for a walk.

Voldemort ran a hand down him. "I told kitten I had a surprise him. You are going on a little trip."

Harry went rigid and dropped to his knees. "Please master I am sorry for crying, I will do better. Please don't send me to Rabastan or.........'

Lifting kitten up Voldemort assured him he was so happy with kitten, Harry had done all asked of him last night. He wouldn't punish his precious for crying especially from pain, and he would never punish by giving him to a man to assured kitten he would like his field trip and as much as master would miss kiten, he would allow kitten to be gone for two days. He didn't tell kitten but he had to be away abroad for a few days, but kitten had earned the change of scenery.

Kitten was terrified when he whisked them away; he had never done side by side. Master had to reach out and hold him as his knees nearly gave out on him, actually allowed Harry to lean on him. Harry had no idea what was going on, he was led inside some where.

He didn't look up until he heard."Cub." and another voice said. "Harry."

Voldemort smiled as kitten's head popped up."I will be away for a few days, and I will be leaving kitten here."

Harry could see they were in a small cottage like Voldemort promised he would allow Remus to live in, but he thought he was alone. He looked in shock at Fred, and thought of how many times in the last month he had thought about the twins. He remained in place while Voldemort kissed him and assured him he would return soon, but the moment the man was gone he ran into their arms, sobbing in relief.

Fred saw his shock. " George and I were caught in a raid weeks ago, he was claimed by Lucius."

Harry remembered how Lucius was with him but also how Lucius spoke of his new dog. "No."

Taking Harry into his arms Fred didn't ask Harry what he knew, he had enough images in his head. He never thought he would wish his twin dead, but the longer this war continued he did. He and Remus were hostages for Harry's good behaviour, and they would never ask or judge what he did for them.

Remus pulled Harry down onto the small sofa. "Two days is not much but we will make the best of it. I am so happy to see you cub."


	23. back home

Two days may not have been long but for Harry they had been a life line, two days when he was Harry and not kitten. For two days he was able to sleep alone in a bed, and not have to worry about pleasuring any one. He could be held in Remus' arms and be called cub, and he could listen to jokes from Fred and talk quidditch. He understood them not wanting to talk about life off the island, and he was happy for he wanted to forget about it while here. Fred knew what his twin brother must have been going through and didn't need any detail, though Harry hadn't seen him.

The morning he had to return Remus reminded Harry how much they loved him, and they would never be ashamed of what he had done for them. Remus had been carving wood while here, and had made Harry a small wood wolf. He knew Harry would not be allowed to keep it, but is brought Harry some comfort.

Voldemort appeared and Harry went to his side after one final hug from Remus and Fred. "Master."

The man reached out and stroked him. "You can say goodbye to them little one. If you keep master happy, I will let you come back again."

Harry scurried back into their arms and held tight to his godfather and Fred, the little wood wolf was in his pocket. He could hold on to the promise he could see them again, when he was back at the manor and had Lucius on him too. He wondered if the twins were thought dead too which was likely, and thought of Molly having buried a second set of twins. Hers were born just after her brothers had been killed, and had been named in their honour.

Voldemort drew him back in and Harry shared one last desperate look with them, hoping he would see them again. He had been Harry for two days and now he had to return to being kitten, he put his mind back into it in the manor.

Voldemort kissed him along the neck "I have missed kitty so much. I don't think I can bear to share you with any one for a bit. Did kitty miss me?"

Harry remained in his arms. "Yes master."

Of course master didn't believe him at least fully, he knew kitten was not broken and he had enjoyed his time away with his family. Harry if he kept being a good little kitten he could see them again, kitten needed to be reminded of why he was doing all of this. He had told Lucius he would have to enjoy his own pet for now; he would be keeping kitten all to himself. Lucius was not surprised, though a tad disappointed.

Master stroked Harry on the head. "Master needs to see to a few things. Kitty can go take a bath, and wait for master in bed."

Harry nodded. "Yes master, kitten will be in bed waiting."

When the man was gone Harry took the little wolf from his pocket and held it to him, knowing he needed to hide it. He knew the risk he was taking for a small piece of wood, but it meant as much to him as the marauder's map had once. He had his wand and books now but this was different, this was a reminder of the two people who still knew him alive and loved him. He slid into the sitting room and in one of the pillows on his window seat he pushed the little wolf inside of the hole, he had noticed is before. He hoped the man wouldn't find it; the man never came over here.

He was surprised when he was done his bath that master had not returned, as he went and crawled into bed. The answer came in form of the elf who brought dinner; informing him Voldemort had been called away but would be back soon. Harry tried to stay awake but he was so relaxed and warm, he soon drifted off to sleep

He woke to a hand running through his curls. "I'm sorry for falling asleep master."

Voldemort chuckled as Harry turned on to his back and spread himself. "Not at all kitten, master was gone a long time"

As his master sunk into him Harry didn't need to slip into day dreams, he just thought back to the last few days. It was a good thing he had a lot of sleep, as Voldemort went on until near dawn before he finally grew tired, and pulled out. Harry lay in his arms exhausted and sore but oddly content, a feeling which scared him. In the morning he was confused when he was alone in bed, confusion turning to fear when he saw Voldemort at the foot of the bed.

Voldemort was not pleased with kitten at all. "Is there something you wish to tell me kitten?"


	24. wolf found

Harry was confused as he lay there in the little room he had been taken to three days before. Other then the barred door it did not feel like a prison cell. He had his cushion and a blanket, and the room even had a window. He was alone though, the elf who brought the food was invisible and not just silent. Harry had been returned back to milk and fish for every meal, like when he had first been brought. Harry tried to be strong and he kept focussing on Remus and Fred, his reason to live. He had not seen or spoken to any one in four days though, and the constant silence was too much for him.

Voldemort hadn't told him why he was so angry; he had become even more furious when Harry hadn't answered. He had never seen the man angry at him before, he had always laughed before. Harry had been muzzled with a spell and Lucius brought him here. Harry had been simply told he would have some time to think.

He was surprised when the door opened and Voldemort himself appeared. "Come kitten."

Harry got to his feet as quick as he could and followed the man; he was scared to anger him more. Harry couldn't deny he was happy the man had come for him. Harry knew he should have been happier for prison then this man but he wasn't. He wished he could say it was about concern for Remus and Fred and in part it was of course but Harry just needed to be back here.

Voldemort didn't speak to him again until back in their rooms and he removed Harry's muzzle spell from him. As Harry sunk down to his knees on the floor he saw the man's look. He wasn't looking at Harry; he was looking to the window.

He took out what Harry realized was a collar."I had this custom made for my kitten and was going to give it to you. Then I find you prefer other men's gifts."

Harry knew he had found the wolf, and he knew the little was ashes some where. "No master, kitten loves master's gifts."

Voldemort didn't answer at first but he walked over and sat down on the couch. Harry crawled over to him scared to stand up. He had never been required to crawl before but right now he would be as docile and kitten like as he could. He held out hope Remus and Fred had not been killed for his disobedience. The man had told him he had only one second chance and Harry used it when scared over sex. His only comfort was the man would likely have told him.

Harry took a chance and lay his head on the man's knee."Kitten is sorry I hurt master. Kitten should have told master about the wolf."

Voldemort for a moment reached out and touched Harry on the head but he with drew."Kitten has served his punishment, but if kitten ever lies to master........"

Fear was in Harry as a hand was around his neck and he knew the man was about to mention Remus and Fred. He allowed the tears which were threatening to come to come; he needed to do any thing he could to make master happy. Once again he told himself it was to protect his two hostages, but Harry was fooling himself.

He cried against the man's legs. "Kitten so sorry. The little wolf was from my godfather, kitten worried he couldn't keep. Kitten loves master's gifts, I do."

Voldemort lifted his head. "Maybe master was a bit too angry, will kitten wear this?"

Harry lifted his head to give the man better access to his neck, so the collar could be put on. He had flashes of the only collar he had been forced to wear when he first had come. The collar had a chain on and he had been shocked when ever he left his one was a very soft plush leather lined with fur, and had emeralds the color of his eyes dottin the was not upset to be collared, he actually was relieved. He knew it meant master would keep him...

Voldemort kissed him. "Kitten will take a bath, Lucius will be joining us for the night, his puppy will come as well. Kitten can show off his new collar."

Harry was hit with memories of last time, and he knew he would see George but he nodded. "Yes master, kitten will please both master and his friend."

He scurried into the bathroom where he happily sunk into a bath for the first time in days. He was scared to see George and know how broken he might be. George had been a prisoner almost as long as he had but he would be worse. Lucius was sadistic and cruel; Harry was only safe as master remained with him. He was surprised when bathed and dressed master took him to his window seat and Harry' little wolf sat there unharmed, next to his wand.

Voldemort kissed him..."I didn't destroy it as I was going to make kitten do it, but I think kitten has proven his love. Kitty may keep his wolf."

Harry turned and went into the man's arms."Master is too good."

Looking at the wolf Harry was so happy to see it safe, the most precious thing in his new life for him. Harry was turned back to dinner and was reminded Lucius and George would be arriving soon. He wondered if the men planned to swap pets for the night, but he shook away the fear.

Voldemort whispered as the door opened."Lucius wanted his puppy to see what an obedient kitten was like. His puppy will not join the fun."


	25. pets meet

Lucius had come into the room and for a moment Harry didn't look to his side. The last time he had seen Lucius he had simply taken him to his cell. It was the times before that which Harry thought on. The night he had been fucked by both men and then Lucius in the morning flooded back to him. He had been in pain for a day after from the rough sex, but he had the comfort of both Remus and Fred. He knew there would be no trip to the island tomorrow but he hadn't known last time either. He remembered the three days alone in the little room which he didn't want to return to. And his little wolf, spared from destruction as he worried.

His eyes drifted down to the form next to Lucius and tried his best not to react. George was on his hands and knees totally naked even when made to crawl through the manor. He too was collared but a heavy choke collar and leash. He didn't have a muzzle spell but an actual modified muzzle. Harry refused to look at the scars that covered his body from over a month in captivity. He had nearly been broken and Lucius hoped tonight would help. He would have to consider removing body parts next time and it would limit his re-sale potential when he tired of puppy.

Lucius smiled. "I do believe the kitten has a new addition since last I enjoyed your company."

Voldemort smiled as kitten actually showed off his collar."I had thought kitten needed a special reward. Kitten can proudly show who he is owned by."

Harry knew he should feel shame but he didn't seem at all bothered by the words. He once again told himself he was just keeping master happy for his hostages and Lucius had seen him like this so many times before. He was not a kitten and he could not be owned by another person he reminded himself. He was simply playing a role to protect those he loved and no one could help but respond to luxuries. He had to keep telling himself that, he couldn't admit he broke.

They moved to the table and Harry noticed the dog bowls down on the floor. He was relieved at least there was some meat and water, George had moved past gruel as he had been too weak. Harry had been scared George was on kibble.

The moment that the muzzle was removed so George could eat he spoke."Harry oh Merlin you..............."

Lucius sent a violent shock through the leash and muzzled George. "I apologize my lord; we had a long session about his behaviour this morning."

Out of the corner of his eye Harry could see the fresh whip marks on George, and wondered how bad he would get it tomorrow. Lucius was angrier then usual as his puppy broke a rule in front of Voldemort of all people. Voldemort was not upset and he thought the dog was actually lucky; Lucius seemed to care for his puppy. The dogs who were this bad would be usually killed or at least missing body parts. Lucius had never had such patience for a puppy, and Voldemort thought this one and his kitten would meet like this for years to come.

Harry kept his eyes from George as he dutifully ate the food presented to him by both men. He had barely eaten in three days as he had been so upset and confused. He needed to make sure master was happy with him. Tomorrow he could study and have his walk, and he would have master alone tomorrow.

Voldemort drew Harry up and whispered to him. "Go make yourself ready in bed little one, while Lucius and I see to his dog."

Harry wouldn't look down at George as he nodded."Master."

Slipping from his robe and boxers Harry went into the bedroom, and as last time he knelt on the bed. He didn't know what they did until an odd sound made him look. George was moved into the room strung up in an A-frame, reminding Harry of the boy Rabastan had raped. Lucius was whispering to George before he and Voldemort came and joined Harry in the bed. This time Lucius was behind him from the start, and Harry grunted in pain as the man drove into him. Harry shut all thoughts of George off as he had to do this and he couldn't think of his brother watching. As Lucius and Master swapped places after a second round on both ends Harry forgot any one else was there. He allowed himself to be back on the island with Remus and Fred, till it finally ended.

Voldemort kissed Harry and drew him down into bed.."See precious kitten, it gets easier just like master said. I am sure you will soon purr for Lucius too.'

Lucius was with his own pet as he had still been hard and he fucked his puppy for one round. He whispered when done."Become a good puppy and you can sleep lying down too."

Lucius slid into bed and again Harry was pinned between two naked bodies. He had begged Rabastan to let the boy lie down to sleep but he learned. He allowed himself to drift off to sleep between them. George remained there horrified, not for himself but heart aching for what Harry had been forced to become.

Lucius whispered to his puppy knowing Voldemort was asleep as well."Oh yes he is such a sweet little ride. He will lick my feet for me tomorrow if I ask him."


	26. alarms ring

Harry was once again woken to Lucius positioning him for a fuck before he left for the day. Harry found himself helping position his lower body but he buried his head into master. Voldemort smiled as he noticed both, and ran a hand through kitten's curls and murmured to him as Lucius fucked Harry hard from behind. Harry forced himself to remain as calm as possible and just pictured it was master in him. He was startled when he realized he was hard from Lucius, master made him hard a lot but Lucius never had. He knew master could feel it and was worried he would be mad.

Voldemort was pleased actually as he told kitten he would come to enjoy Lucius. Just like with master it was purely on the physical level right now but it would change. Oh kitten would never love the man as he loved master in his devoted kitten way but he was enjoying Lucius more and more.

Voldemort looked to Lucius when he pulled out. "It seems kitten quite likes you, he is quite the hard little kitty. Would you like to help?"

Harry found himself on his back but propped up so he could look at George. Lucius smiled."I think we both owe him for all that fun."

Harry was forced to look at George the entire time as the men both had a hand on him and brought him to climax. He could not seem to close his eyes as hard as he tried but he for some reason didn't feel the shame he should have. George watched on but Harry saw nothing but pity in his face, it was killing him to watch. Lucius took Harry's cock in his mouth just in time and Harry exploded hard in his mouth.

Lucius knew George needed some more incentive to break and looked at Voldemort. "Perhaps our pets have earned breakfast together."

Voldemort nodded."I am sure kitten wouldn't mind breakfast in bed after that ride."

George was shocked when he was unbound but Lucius sent a vicious shock through him. He warned George he was not to eat any but his own food and that Lucius would know. If puppy broke the rule not only would he be back to gruel but he would make sure Harry was as well. He knew his puppy would take the risk for himself but not for his brother who he loved. Lucius had two dog bowls put on the bed when he moved George to it.

Voldemort presented Harry with his favourite pancakes and kissed him. He told kitten to enjoy breakfast with his little friend before puppy had to be taken. He was so proud of how his kitten had done and he was happy Lucius thought of this.

George waited till they were alone. "Harry, thank Merlin I thought you were dead. How long.............."

Harry went into his arms. "I was given to him the night my relatives were killed."

George wondered who was the fourth body in the house as they thought Harry had been killed. He had no idea where his twin was and feared he was dead. He knew what Harry must have endured and though he refused to break he was happy that his brother had. He and Fred had been sure that Harry had been abused when he was at home and he had a feeling Voldemort had not needed to beat Harry to break him.

Harry knew the time was limited and he told George. "Fred is alive and with Remus on some kind of island. They are safe as long as I behave."

George was relieved to know his twin was alive and safe. He kissed Harry on the head."Behave not just for them but you. I need to know your both safe."

Harry knew that George had likely been tortured mentally as well as physically. Harry was allowed to know and see those he loved so he knew he had to protect them. George was meant to be broken into a total animal and knowing his twin was alive would serve no purpose. George like Harry knew he was breaking but George was willing to admit it and he could see Harry was in denial about it. Knowing Harry and Fred were alive and for the most part safe

They were pulled out of their talk when alarm went off and Harry panicked when both men came back. "What is it master? What is wrong?"****


	27. real affection

Voldemort should have known to move when he found both Severus and Draco were spies. He had changed the wards though and he was not one to run. He would bring war to them and not the other way around. They were not the fools they seemed and knew they needed all the time they could get. He had ensured he had enough men well placed in the ministry that the government would sit on their hands. He had been so certain and he would not be driven from his own home. He was not the powerless orphan who came to school and as he wouldn't do then, he wouldn't allow Albus to control his life now.

He looked to kitten and knew he had to get out of here, having sent word to his men to retreat for now. He was not about to be beat and when he was ready to strike they would be all the more annihilated for it. He was not at all humoured.

Voldemort turned to Lucius. " you know what I need you to do. When done you will take both my kitten and your puppy to the island."

Lucius bowed his head but then kissed Tom."Be careful."

George was shocked but he knew better then to say anything at all about it. He watched as his captor left the room and he actually found himself hoping Lucius would come back. He was not broken and wanting his master, he knew the island spoken of was where his brother was. He knew that he and Harry would be safer there from both sides. He might be okay but Harry had been made a martyr and too many people would want to keep him that way if they could.

Voldemort didn't speak to them but handed Harry some clothes and told him to dress. George could see his brother was scared as he had no idea what was going on but he put on the clothes as told.

Voldemort caressed him and handed him his wand and wolf."Kitten will want these."

Harry was confused. "Master?"

Voldemort kissed him. "If and only if master is killed or captured the block will be lifted. Kitten is to run, take his loved ones and run."

Harry was confused and not simply because the man thought there was a chance he could die. That was a part for Harry had been told the order couldn't win without him and wondered what else had been lies along the way. The man was actually setting him free, well if he died. Harry had only thought of freedom if the man and all his men were killed. It scared him how long it had been since he thought about it, since he even considered there was an escape for him.

Voldemort was not a man to think he would ever die but he was far from full power yet. He truly loved his little kitty and knew that kitten would face death on either side. He had an oath from Lucius he would never kill kitten and he was the only one who knew the island.

Lucius came back into the room. "If I am taking them we have to go now. The manor is flooding with enemies."

Voldemort kissed Harry one last time."Remember what I said my kitten. Master loves you."

George held Harry in his arms as Lucius took them both away. They were barely on some small rocky island before Lucius left them. He thought Lucius had broken his word until he noticed the small hut behind them. Before he could react the door opened and the most welcome sight in the world appeared. As Harry went to Remus, George sunk into the arms of his twin. Both had thought the other dead until Harry.

Remus led them all into the hut. "Why?"

George explained as Harry was silent. He ended with the wand. "All we can do is hope that works."

Remus knew they would flee even if their side won. Harry's fortune was safe in a foreign account, Andromeda would turn it back. Severus was one of the few he knew they could trust with Harry if Voldemort was killed, but Xeno and a few others too.

Remus was amazed Harry still had his little wolf and held Harry to him. "We will be safe soon, I know we will."


	28. final battle

Harry knew he should hope that the wand worked, for the sake of those he loved. He was scared George would be sent back to being a puppy to Lucius. He watched the twins together and he wanted them to remain safe together. He knew they were all thought dead and Harry likely had to remain so. The twins and Remus said they would come with him. The goblins would know he was alive and allow him access to his money. Remus explained in the short week before he too was captured he heard Albus speak about how to use Harry's death. Albus was able to have the ministry fall in line behind him. With Harry dead the only hope was Albus, so he had power. Albus had long ago proven he would sacrifice lives to get what he wanted.

Remus looked at Harry and hoped this would work. Severus had long ago set up an escape plan for Remus and Harry. Remus had not told Harry but Voldemort likely saved his life. There had been rumours either Albus or the ministry would kill him. If the wand worked he would take the boys to spinner's end and then on.

It was just after dawn and Harry had his wand in hand. "I think we're free."

Remus took the wand and though not his performed a banned spell."Its over."

The twins were hugging and Harry sunk into Remus' arms with a grateful hug. He knew he should be happier to be free but his hands went to his collar. Remus noticed and knew where his mind was. He knew from George that Harry had broken even if not totally. Voldemort had offered Harry a care and security he never knew. He was sure though his cub would recover. Other then a few like Severus, the Lovegoods and Andromeda no one would know he was alive. Remus would make sure Harry was safe finally and would have a home.

Remus used a book and turned it into a portkey with a password for the wards of Spinner's end. He knew they would not be alone there even without Severus. Draco would have been taken there by his uncle before battle. Holding Harry as the portkey took off, he hoped both boys would be safe.

Fred looked around the odd garden when they arrived as he was ushered in."Where are we?"

Remus took them into the kitchen. "Professor Snape's home. He and Xeno will get me and Harry out of the country.'

George spoke up."All of us or so I hope."

The twins knew they would be at risk if they came back from the dead. There was not as much danger for them as Harry but they would need to be on edge. They had not spoken to their family since Harry was taken and things were rough before. Harry would need them to recover as well. As long as they were welcome they would come where the others went. Lee inherited their shop but they had liquid assets.

Draco appeared in the door. "Wow, then it will be a party. Me, a wolf, two pranksters and Potter."

George sneered." You should be lucky. Your father told me if he ever got his hands on you he would give you to MacNair to paper train."

From the way Draco blanched he was more then aware what that meant. Remus calmed things down and asked Draco if there was any news. Draco had not heard either way, his uncle's elf would have come to warn him if Severus was dead or in prison. He was told to pack and be ready to go; Xeno would come for him if his Uncle could not. There was a stash of wands for them and clothes to change into.

Remus calmed them. "The block on the wand was gone, Voldemort is dead."

Harry looked at the collar and he could not get this feeling out of him that they were wrong. He knew he was being foolish and Remus was right. He simply told himself he was worried because Voldemort was thought dead when he was a baby too.

Remus looked at the four boys, he considered the twins still kids. He knew they were all in his care now. "Soon we will be where no one will ever look for us."


	29. sequel

The first chapter of the sequel "Hidden" is up. Harry, Remus, the twins and Draco leave the UK to start a new life. But Lucius is still alive and a threat. And Harry is not convinced Voldemort is really dead. Is he? And will the odd group be able to make a new life?


	30. Chapter 30

I have a new story "Serpentine". War over 6th year Harry is about to finish school but no plans. He gets an opportunity to work for Lucius who with Xeno is opening a magical zoo. He is to work with Charlie in searching out rare dragon species. Harry is in closet and with Ginny. But the sparks blaze between Parselmouth and the man who every one says prefers dragons to people. It is romance/adventure with Weaslev bashing. It will cover a year while away. It is two part as a sequel will cover their retuurn and aftermath of telling people. More Weasley bashing in second. I Hope you read and review. I tried this pairing once but never explored it deeply. Thought to try. So please check it out and review.


End file.
